Verdad o Atrevimiento
by DrAgOn-and-PhOeNiX
Summary: 4 chicos 3 chicas 1 tren 1 juego ¿el comienzo de algo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **nada de aqui es nuestro, bueno, un par de personajes, la trama, pero lo importante es de la Rowling.

**Nota:** este es nuestro primer fic largo. Esperamos que lo disfruteis.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: La fiesta**

FLASH BACK

- ¡Corre! Filch acaba de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

-Voy, pero es que esto pesa lo suyo.

Dos chicas entraron a la carrera en el recibidor de Hogwarts cargando con un gran paquete en sus manos.

- ¿Te ayudo a llevarlo a Gryffindor o puedes sola, Lily? – le preguntó una de las chicas a la otra. Era una chica alta y delgada. Tenía el pelo corto y negro con las puntas verde brillante y los ojos color miel. Estaba algo sonrosada por la carrera pero aún así se veía que era guapa.

- No te preocupes, Zoe – le contestó la primera chica: Lily. Era bastante más baja que Zoe pero guapísima. Tenía una preciosa melena pelirroja que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y unos grandes ojos de un sorprendente verde esmeralda. – Slytherin está en las mazmorras, no te voy hacer subir tres plantas si puedo sola. Además tú todavía tienes que elegir la ropa que te vas a poner.

- Eres un sol – le contestó Zoe con una sonrisa - ¿Tú te vas a poner tu nuevo modelito¿El que te compraste el último día de vacaciones?

- Ajá – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Entonces me tendré que poner mona, porque si no solo tú vas a encontrar maromo, porque con esos mini pantaloncitos…

- Vale, te dejo que te arregles mientras no te pongas unos súper taconazos, que con lo alta que eres, yo parezco un taponcillo – dijo haciendo un pucherito.

- Ok – accedió Zoe poniendo los ojos en blanco. Siempre le decía lo mismo y al final ella y Hollie siempre parecían más bajas por las plataformas de la pelirroja. En ese momento sonó el reloj de la entrada dando las 6. – Me voy – dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia las mazmorras.

- A las 7 en Gryffindor y luego vamos juntas a Ravenclaw – le gritó Lily mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Zoe le levantó el pulgar en señal de acuerdo.

------------

- Uf, como pesa esto – se dijo Lily a sí misma mientras entraba por el retrato a su casa.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó una voz sugerente desde su espalda.

- Potter – dijo abatida - ¿Por qué? – preguntó desesperada mientras alzaba la mirada al techo.

- ¿Por qué que? – le respondió extrañado.

- Que por qué no te olvidas de mí y buscas a otra. Tienes muchas entre las que elegir. – él sonrió con suficiencia por lo que para él era un cumplido mientras ella le miraba con una ceja alzada. De pronto se acordó de algo - ¿Tienes hora?

- ¿Eh? Sí, son las 6.15.

- ¡Mierda¡Y yo tengo que estar lista para las 7!

-No pasa nada, todavía tenemos tiempo para uno rápido – le contestó pero ella no le escuchó porque ya había desaparecido por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, lo cual fue una suerte porque si llega a oírlo seguramente le hubiera partido las piernas.

-------

Zoe salió de la ducha y miró con una sonrisa de niña buena a la chica que estaba en la otra cama que había en su habitación. Su compañera, Sandy, una chica rubia y con los ojos aguamarina de quinto, seguro que la ayudaba con su ropa, pero no parecía muy receptiva. Estaba mordiendo con furia su pluma como siempre que no le salía algo.

- ¿Sandy¿Me ayudas?

La chica levantó cansada los ojos y se encontró a su compañera en ropa interior de rodillas con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella con cara de perrito abandonado. Dejó escapar una risita.

- Pero tengo que terminar esta mierda de trabajo o el de Pociones me matará…

- Ok, tu me ayudas y yo te digo los cuatro usos de la sangre de unicornio que necesitas – se había levantado para mirar lo que hacía Sandy.

- Vale – le contestó la rubia mientras empezaba a curiosear en los dos baúles. Realmente no tenía ninguna gana de hacer el trabajo y le encantaba usar a Zoe como Barbie.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Zoe¿Estás visible? – preguntó una voz masculina desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡Regulus! – gritó Zoe emocionada – Pasa – le dijo mientras abría la puerta aún vestida solo con ropa interior. Regulus Black era un chico muy guapo. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y una especie de halo misterioso a su alrededor, como todos los Slytherin.

- ¡Pero tápate! – le dijo mientras entraba rápido y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Eran muy amigos y se habían visto en ropa interior varias veces, pero a Regulus no le hacía mucha gracia que toda su casa viera a su amiga en paños menores, aunque a decir verdad, estaban bastante acostumbrados al "exhibicionismo" de las ocupantes de aquella habitación y ninguno se quejaba demasiado.

- ¡Bah! Si la mitad ya me ha visto así… - le contestó Zoe mientras volvía junto a Sandy.

- Hola Sandy – se oyó un ruidito amortiguado que salía de uno de los baúles como respuesta. Luego miró a Zoe de nuevo - ¿Sales?

- Sí, hoy es el cumple de Hollie.

- ¿La prefecta buenorra de Ravenclaw? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Sí – le contestó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Por fin Sandy salió del baúl y le pasó a Zoe una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta ajustada y escotada verde y unos zapatos altos a juego. Se lo puso y luego dejó que Sandy la maquillara. Cuando estuvo lista se acercó a Regulus.

- ¿Qué¿Triunfo esta noche?

- Conmigo triunfarías de cualquier manera, ya lo sabes – el le dedicó una sonrisa que ella correspondió. Solían hacerse esas bromas a menudo, aunque eran solo eso, bromas.

- Oye cielo – le dijo mirando significativamente – ¿No me tenías que traer un recadito?

Regulus suspiró y la miró como pidiendo perdón.

- Lo tenía, tú lo viste¿verdad?

-Sí – le contestó Zoe sin comprender.

- Pues resulta que alguien – dijo pronunciando con asco la última palabra – ha decidido llevárselo, pero me han dejado una pista – añadió rápidamente mientras le pasaba el envoltorio de una chocolatina.

Zoe cogió el papel y lo arrugó con la cara crispada por la furia. Después suspiró e intentó calmarse. Se despidió de sus amigos y cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance de miradas indeseadas soltó un grito de rabia y corrió hasta Gryffindor pensando en todas las técnicas de tortura que conocía.

--------

-Me aburro – dijo un muchacho con el pelo larguito y pajizo y con unos hipnotizantes ojos dorados que estaba tumbado en su cama bocarriba jugando con una pelotita.

- Y yo, Remus, y yo – le contestó una cabeza morena y despeinada desde un baúl.

- Oye¿exactamente qué estás haciendo ahí, James? – le preguntó Remus mientras se incorporaba para curiosear.

- Estoy buscando mis mejores galas – le dijo alzando la cabeza y mirándole con sus grandes ojos avellana, enmarcados por unas gafas que aunque le daban un aire intelectual no conseguían ocultar su cara de pícaro – Es que cuando subía a nuestro cuarto me he encontrado con Lily y se le ha escapado que tenía que estar lista a las 7 para bajar a la sala común – Remus le miró con una media sonrisa, realmente le había dado fuerte con la pelirroja. Él la conocía. Los dos eran prefectos y se llevaban muy bien, pero desde que a James le había dado con ella, Lily ya no le visitaba tanto por miedo a encontrarse con su "acosador" particular. No le caía excesivamente bien.

- ¿Y qué se va a poner el señor para conseguir amansar a la pequeña – recalcó esa palabra – fiera? – James miró mal por el comentario al chico que estaba en la puerta: Sirius Black. Era el más atractivo de Hogwarts y lo sabía. Era muy alto. Tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos grises y una colección de sonrisas con las que solía conseguir todo lo que quería.

- ¿Has conseguido una cita con Evans? – preguntó visiblemente asombrado un muchacho que había entrado en la habitación detrás de Sirius. Era más bajito que los otros tres y no era tan atlético porque no compartía el gusto por el deporte de los otros, pero era un chico también muy guapo. Tenía el pelo cortito y castaño y ojos azules.

- Ya le gustaría, Peter - contestó Remus por James.

- Ya me parecía a mí… - dijeron Sirius y Peter a la vez con un ligero tono burlón bajo la dura mirada de James.

- Algún día lo conseguiré – aseguró con el tono cabezota que solía adoptar cuando le retaban. – Ahora¿me ayudáis a prepararme? – les preguntó con su tono normal – Es que a las 7 me voy a encontrar "casualmente" con Lily en la sala común.

- Parecemos tías… - suspiraron los tres. Aún así saltaron al baúl donde les esperaba un James sonriente.

---------

Lily acababa de bajar a su sala común. Todos los chicos que estaban allí se la quedaron mirando, pero ella no les dio mucha importancia, solían hacerlo. No es que fuera creída pero es que comparada con los demás especimenes femeninos de Gryffindor… Además ese día no era para menos. Llevaba unos shorts ajustados marrones con una camisa y unos taconazos dorados. Todavía quedaban unos minutos para las 7, así que se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones en el que había jurado ver a Remus.

- Hola – le dijo bajito al oído, sobresaltándolo, había estado leyendo. Remus se giró y la miró apreciativamente.

- ¡Joder! – dijo impresionado.

- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Hoy es el cumple de Hollie. – Remus también la conocía ya que era prefecta. Iban a seguir hablando pero se interrumpieron al escuchar la "melodiosa" voz de Zoe.

- ¡CABRÓN! – gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Remus e intentaba ahogarlo bajo la atenta mirada de todo Gryffindor. Lily consiguió cogerla por la cintura y separarla de Remus, que estaba encogido en su sillón acariciándose el cuello y mirando a la Slytherin con miedo.

- ¿Pero que coño dices? Remus es un cielo.

- Un cielo que nos ha jodido la fiesta – dijo siseando y mirando amenazante a Remus, que estaba un poco cohibido.

- ¿Cómo que nos has jodido la fiesta? – Lily se giró hacia él y terminó de acorralarlo contra el sillón junto con Zoe. Ese fue el momento que eligieron el resto de los merodeadores para hacer acto de presencia.

- Guapas – silbó Sirius. Desde su posición veía a las dos chicas por detrás.

Zoe se giró y se encontró con Sirius que le hacía un gesto bastante obsceno y explícito. Zoe se puso roja de la furia.

- ¿A que te meto?

- ¿Qué me vas a meter, Bloomsbury? – le dijo acercándose sensualmente.

- ¿Te gusta que te metan "cosas"? Yo pensaba que eras de los que daban… - James y Peter se empezaron a reír por la cara que se le quedó a Sirius. - ¿De que coño os reís gilipollas¿Por qué extraña razón os ha dado por robarle a Regulus nuestros – dijo recalcando esa palabra- suministros para hoy? Y no me digáis que no habéis sido vosotros – les cortó antes de que tuvieran tiempo a abrir la boca – porque he encontrado esto – les dijo mientras les mostraba el papel de la chocolatina.

Lily lo reconoció, era de Remus seguro, era el único que comía esa marca de chocolate, se las traía a principios de curso desde Francia. Le taladró con la mirada.

Las chicas empezaron a acercarse amenazadoramente. Los chicos se encogieron en su asiento, sabían que Zoe era buena luchadora y que Lily cuando se cabreaba de verdad, como entonces, era capaz de hacer algunos hechizos sin varita. Entonces se volvió a abrir el retrato dejando pasar a Hollie.

Era una chica de estatura media con muy buen tipo. Tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros, liso y castaño con mechas azules, del mismo tono que sus ojos y el escudo de su casa: Ravenclaw.

- ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en mi casa? – dijo acercándose y haciendo que los chicos de la sala la siguieran con la mirada. Llevaba un vestido a media pierna ceñido hasta la cintura. Era de estilo hippie y morado. También llevaba unas sandalias de plataforma de esparto y una margarita en el pelo.

- ¡Hollie! – gritaron Zoe y Lily olvidándose por unos momentos de los chicos y yendo a abrazarla - ¡FELICIDADES!

- Gracias – dijo respondiendo a sus abrazos - ¿Qué pasa? He tenido que venir corriendo porque cuando iba a sentarme a esperaros te he oído gritar – terminó mirando a Zoe.

- Que estos gilipollas le han robado las bebidas a Regulus y nos han jodido – le contestó Zoe resentida mientras observaba a los aludidos.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Tenéis las bebidas¿verdad? – dijo Hollie mirando a los chicos. Ellos asintieron, Hollie les caía bien desde siempre y nunca le mentían – Pues bajadlas y os venís con nosotras a celebrar mi cumple, vamos, si queréis.

Hollie era una chica muy pacífica cuyo lema era "paz y amor", lo cual contrastaba con el carácter de sus amigas.

- ¿Admitís que nos habéis robado? – dijeron Lily y Zoe mientras volvían a acercarse a ellos.

- Sí, pero… eso no importa. Lo importante es que hoy vamos a pasar una noche genial. Y más importante aún, te voy a hacer un gran favor y voy a ser tu pareja – terminó James pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

- Suéltame o te arranco el brazo – dijo con un susurro amenazante mientras miraba su mano como se mira a una pústula verde y asquerosa.

- Venga Lily, no seas así – le dijo Hollie – Hoy es mi cumple y mando yo. Y quiero que estos se vengan con nosotras y que vosotras os llevéis bien con ellos y los llaméis por sus nombres. – terminó con una mirada seria.

Lily y Zoe se empezaron a descojonar en su cara, pero al ver que su amiga por una vez estaba seria de verdad, pararon y se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Remus extrañado, haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

- Si, me caéis bien, aunque sois un poco hijos de puta – dijo alzando los hombros y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh?

- Da igual Remus, tenemos a tres preciosidades que por orden de una de ellas tienen que intentar no solo no matarnos por lo que hemos hecho, si no ser amables y parecer que son nuestras "amigas" – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara mientras cogía a Lily y Zoe por la cintura que aún estaban demasiado sorprendidas como para reaccionar – Anda, James, ve a por las bebidas, podemos irnos a la casa abandonada que hay camino a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – dijo mirando mal a su amigo. ¿Por qué el cogía así a Lily y ella no le decía nada?

- Porque eres el que me cae peor – dijo simplemente Lily, despertando de su shock – Y tengo que calmarme si voy a pasar toda la noche con vosotros – añadió intentando sin mucho éxito ocultar una mueca de desagrado.

- Si me lo pides así… - Lily tan solo levantó una ceja mientras James corría escaleras arriba en busca de la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y las bebidas, que fueron reducidas mediante un hechizo para poder guardárselas en un bolsillo.

- Oye¿y como vamos a llegar sin que nos vean? – preguntó Zoe reaccionando por fin – Porque en la capa de Hollie cabemos solo nosotras tres y con dificultad.

- ¿Tienes una capa invisible? – preguntó Remus a Hollie, ella asintió – James también tiene otra así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos para que debajo de cada capa por lo menos esté uno de nosotros para guiaros.

- Como regalo de cumpleaños vamos a enseñaros uno de nuestros pasadizos – dijo Peter solemnemente.

- Gracias – respondió Hollie con una sonrisa mientras las otras dos se miraban y rodaban los ojos.

- Ya estoy – dijo James mientras se acercaba a ellos - ¿Cómo vamos a llegar? – preguntó con intención a sus amigos, su capa era grande, pero siete personas…

- Vamos a hacer dos grupos – James miró a Lily con incomprensión y alegría porque se dirigiera a él – Hollie también tiene una capa, Po… James – se corrigió al ver la mirada de Hollie.

- Ahhhh. ¿Cómo nos ponemos?

- Id vosotros tres en la capa de Hollie que es más pequeña y yo guiaré a las chicas – dijo Sirius, mientras que de alguna extraña manera conseguía meter a Hollie también entre sus brazos.

Salieron de la sala común y llegaron a un pasillo solitario en el que se pusieron las capas. De pronto Sirius sintió una mano en su trasero.

-Oye¿quién ha sido?

Las chicas miraron a Zoe, que alzó los hombros y las miró con cara de inocencia.

-¡Eh¿Por qué yo?

-Así que no lo niegas… - le contestó Hollie.

-Hombre, ya que nos toca pasar la noche con estos… seres, pues le saco partido. Tan solo estaba comprobando la mercancía – sus amigas se rieron y Sirius se la quedó mirando. - ¿Qué?

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar – ella le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Y a mí.

-----------

-Oh venga, cuenta otro por fa…

-Si es que ya no me sé más.

-Zoe, deja ya al pobre – le dijo Hollie a su amiga. Peter le concedió una sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa.

Llevaban ya un buen rato allí y ya estaban todos un "poco" contentillos. Habían hecho un concurso de chistes y Peter había ganado.

De pronto Zoe se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, donde estaba sentado Remus con cara ausente.

-¿Qué pasa cabroncete? – le dijo con una sonrisa – Pareces triste¿se te ha acabado el chocolate?

-Solo me queda este cachito – le dijo mostrándole la onza de chocolate con nueces que tenía en su mano.

-Ya no – le contestó mientras se lo robaba.

-¡Oye¡Devuélvemelo! – le dijo mientras la cogía por el brazo para que no escapara.

-Cógelo – dijo simplemente mientras se lo metía en la boca y le enseñaba la lengua donde reposaba el dulce.

Y eso hizo, la acercó a él y la besó. Cuando consiguió su chocolate se separó.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato. Zoe se acercó un poco más.

Remus conectó sus ojos dorados con los de ella y se empezó a acercar poco a poco. Ella, impaciente como siempre, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo a su boca. Después de un rato indefinido de besos y manoseos, se separaron y Remus la guió hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, donde se tiraron a la cama. Cinco minutos después ninguno llevaba parte de arriba y casi habían perdido la de abajo.

--------

- Joder, que bien se lo pasan esos – dijo Hollie en voz alta pero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Sip-hipó Sirius con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sirius se encaminó hacia la botella de whisky para darle otro sorbo. Hollie al verle las intenciones la pilló antes.

-¿qué haces Hollie? Quiero beber un poco más-dijo Sirius balanceándose

- Ya has bebido demasiado creo yo-le dijo la chica con tono de madre enfadada.

-Anda...déjame beber un poco más...- gimoteó el chico.

-No, venga acuéstate un rato-dijo un poco enfadada.

-¡No!

--¡Joder Sirius estás muy borracho! Vete a dormir...

-¡que no!

Hollie agarró a Sirius del brazo y caminó con él hacia una habitación. Por el estado del chico se vio forzada a usar toda su fuerza para no caer ya que se iban tambaleando.

Cuando fue tumbó a Sirius él tiró de ella hacia la cama y quedó sobre él.

-¿Qué haces Sirius?-dijo Hollie intentando soltarse del chico.

-Sirius empezó a besarla.

_-¿Pero que estás haciendo, Hollie?-se empezó a preguntar la chica- ¿cómo te estás dejando besar por Sirius?_

_-Es que es tan mono...y está tan bueno...-se respondió ella misma-no estoy haciendo nada malo_

_-¿Cómo que no? Es tu amigo, como se estropee vuestra amistad por un polvo- siguió pensando la chica. Se separó un poco de Sirius._

_-¡y qué más da! voy a aprovechar el momento¿cuántas veces puedes liarte con el chico que te gusta así tan fácil?-pensó mientras atraía hacia sí a Sirius y empezaba a quitarle la camiseta._

_-¡pos di que sí, aprovéchate de él!-terminó pensando la chica._

Y empezó lo que iba a ser una noche muy...movida.

---------

Un poco más alejados, Peter soltó un sonoro ronquido acurrucado en un sofá mientras Lily daba cabezazos.

James suspiró, que suerte que tenían todos, y él, en su ocasión de estar más cerca de la pelirroja, lo máximo que hacía era observar como se dormía poco a poco.

- Venga, te llevo a una de las camas – dijo mientras la cargaba con cuidado, a lo que ella no se resistió.

Llegaron a una habitación y James la dejó sobre la cama. Ya se marchaba, cuando Lily se incorporó un poco sobre su lecho.

-¿No te quedas conmigo? – le dijo con voz suave. James la observó con la boca abierta, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que quizás estuviera borracha. – No estoy borracha – le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba de la cama, le agarraba de la mano y se volvía a costar obligando a James a hacer lo mismo. - Quiero que te quedes porque me he dado cuenta de que eres un tío legal, más de uno ya habría intentado meter mano, pero tú no. No estoy muy segura pero creo que me caes bien. Quédate.

-Vale – fue lo único que pudo articular el moreno cuando Lily se colocó de lado y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Me da miedo este sitio. – le confesó bajito.

-Tranquila – le susurró mientras la abrazaba por detrás por la cintura – Estoy contigo.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras conseguían el efecto deseado y Lily se relajaba entre sus brazos. Y él que pensaba que no tenía suerte.

----------

Zoe abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró otros dos dorados que la observaban con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – dijo después de bostezar.

-Buenos días guapa. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, pero… - se interrumpió, quería aclarar ese asunto cuanto antes pero no sabía muy bien como decir aquello.

Remus se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y le sonrió, él pensaba lo mismo, pero no sabía como sacar el tema.

-¿Quedamos esto como una interesante – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – manera de conocernos y quedar como amigos íntimos? – Zoe sonrió ante la última palabra, el contexto no era el mas apropiado para decir esas palabras.

-Perfecto – le sonrió y se levantó para empezar a recoger su ropa y vestirse. – Pero los amigos íntimos a veces quieren volver a conocerse… - le dijo tentativamente mientras le observaba como se abrochaba la camisa.

-Claro que sí – le contestó rápidamente. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Zoe se acercó y posó un beso en su mejilla.

-Anda, pásame los zapatos.

-------------

Sirius se desperezó, despertando a su vez a Hollie, a la que estaba abrazado. Sirius abrió los ojos y rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Que dolor de cabeza! Tengo que dejar el whisky de fuego… - Hollie le miró preocupada.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche? – el negó con la cabeza.

- Solo recuerdo whisky y que me trajiste hasta aquí, luego… ¿Pasó algo que deba saber? – preguntó.

-_Vamos a ver, Hollie, si le dices que os acostasteis aparte de perder vuestra amistad quedas como una puta._

_- Pero a lo mejor… siente algo. Y no se atrevía a decirlo._

_- Se una buena Ravenclaw¿cómo te vas a dejar guiar por eso?_

_- ¿Entonces no le digo nada?_

_- No._

-Oye Hollie¿qué hago en ropa interior?

- Ehhhh… es que… para que estuvieras más cómodo – respondió un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no te tienes que poner roja. Esto es una obra de arte para que el público pueda verla – le dijo con arrogancia mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

---------

James se despertó, aunque en realidad no quería, había tenido un sueño maravilloso en el que había dormido con Lily.

- ¡POTTER!

-¿Qué? – preguntó asustado abriendo de golpe los ojos y encontrándose de frente a Lily.

-Venga, tenemos que volver al castillo. Tengo muchísima hambre y los demás ya están listos.

-¿Qué hago aquí¿O que haces tu aquí?

-Dormiste conmigo porque esta casa me da un poco de miedo – dijo muy rápido Lily, siempre es difícil para un Gryffindor afrontar sus miedos...

-¿No fue un sueño?

-¿De que hablas?

-Nada – dijo James eufórico, no había sido un sueño: había dormido con ella y encima le había dicho que le caía bien. Era el día más feliz de su vida.

-------

Camino de nuevo al castillo, las tres chicas iban delante hablando de su noche.

-¿Dormiste con James¿Por petición tuya? – Zoe se echó a reír. - ¿Y que más hicisteis? – preguntó pícaramente.

-Nada – le contestó Lily con una sonrisa igual que la de ella – Pero tú si – era una afirmación.

-Pobre Remus, nos lo ha pervertido – dijo con falsa pena Hollie.

-Ya estaba pervertido de antes. ¿Y tu¿No has hecho nada que debas contarnos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No – contestó rápida y secamente.

-Vale. No te enfades.

-----------

Un poco por detrás de ellas iban los cuatro merodeadores, tres de ellos con sonrisas de felicidad en su cara que no fueron desapercibidas por el cuarto.

-¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Peter.

James suspiró.

-He dormido con ella. No ha pasado nada pero he dormido con ella por su propia petición. ¡Y piensa que soy un tío legal! – le contestó el moreno con voz soñadora. Los otros tres se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Y vosotros? Remus, tu bien¿no? – el aludido asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a Zoe, que se había girado a mirarles y meterles prisa.

-Amigos "íntimos" con algún derecho a algún roce fortuito – contestó a la pregunta silenciosa de sus amigos. - ¿Sirius?

-Que buena que está… - dijo mirando fijamente hacia delante. Sus amigos se rieron - ¿eh? No pasó nada, aunque amanecimos en ropa interior… - dijo pensativo.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada? – le preguntó Remus.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada, y no creo que se guardase una experiencia tan… así.

-Yaaaa… - dijo Peter con el asentimiento de los otros dos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una chica pelirroja cerró un álbum de fotos mientras se desperezaba.

-La verdad es que fue un buen año – dijo como casualmente una chica morena.

-Muy buen año – concedió la castaña que estaba a su lado. – A ver si este lo supera. - se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Después de un rato, la chica de pelo negro se levantó.

- Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir para casa ya, que tengo que ir en autobús.

-Ok, Zoe – le contestaron las otras dos.

-¿Te vienes, Hollie? – la morena negó con la cabeza.

-Mis tíos me vienen luego a buscar.

-Vale entonces nos vemos mañanas a las 10.30 en la puerta de king Cross-dijo Zoe mientras daba dos besos a cada una- No hagáis lo que yo haría hasta mañana – les dijo mientras les amenazaba con un dedo.

-No mami – le contestaron las otras – Corre, que vas a perder el autobús – Zoe se despidió con la mano y salió. Hollie y Lily se miraron y se pusieron a hablar hasta que llegaron los padres de la castaña.

* * *

Bueno¿que os ha parecido¿Creeis que es demasiado pesimo¿Que nos tendrian que dar un "pulizer"? Estamos abiertas a comentarios, criticas, elogios (XD)... Todo via rebujito (alias Review). Hasta el proximo cap!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es nuestro, sino no estaríamos estudiando bachillerato, estaríamos en el parque temático de Orlando, probando las atracciones y yéndonos por ahí con los actores…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: El reencuentro**

Zoe se acercaba corriendo a sus amigas, debía de llegar muy tarde para que tuvieran esa cara de cabreo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero tardé más de la cuenta en la ducha y luego me entretuve hablando con el taxista… Oye, si solo llego cinco minutos tarde – les dijo después de mirar su reloj.

- Ya lo sabemos, no estamos enfadadas contigo, es que han estado por aquí esas tejonas gilipollas – le contestó Hollie. Zoe le sonrió, las Hufflepuff eran las únicas que conseguían poner de tan mala leche a Hollie.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Anda vamos, que tú y yo tenemos que ir a la reunión de prefectos y Zoe tiene que hablar un rato con las serpientes que tiene por amigos – le dijo Lily a la castaña mientras atravesaban el muro para llegar al andén 9 y ¾ .

- Mejor una serpiente que tiene su propio veneno a un león carroñero – le contestó Zoe a la pelirroja mientras colocaban sus baúles en el tren con una sonrisa.

----------

Tres chicos entraron a su compartimento. Habían ido en él desde el primer curso. Allí esperaban encontrar a su amigo, pero lo único que encontraron fue una nota: _Estoy en la reunión de prefectos. Vuelvo dentro de un rato (si hay suerte, con buena compañía – guiño, guiño – Remus. PD: si pasa el carrito, cogedme algo)._

Los otros tres se sentaron y sacaron cada una revista para matar el tiempo.

--------

Los dos prefectos de la casa Gryffindor salieron del compartimento donde acababan de terminar su reunión de principio de curso. Iban comentando lo ocurrido.

- Es increíble que nos hayan aumentado las horas de guardia – protestaba Lily – ¡y encima solo a nuestra casa!

- Lo sé – le dio la razón Remus – Se acabó el tiempo libre – suspiró mientras Lily bufaba enfadada – Bueno, vamos con los chicos para relajarnos un poco hasta que lleguemos y empecemos a hacer rondas.

Lily le miró pensando en sus amigas, pero la verdad es que seguramente la fueran a buscar allí, así que le siguió.

Llegaron al compartimento, fácilmente reconocible por las risas que salían de él y por el grupo de admiradoras que estaban al lado de la puerta, felices con tan solo percibir el movimiento de uno de sus amores platónicos a través del grueso cristal.

Lily negó con la cabeza y miró a Remus, que tenía una extraña expresión en la cara, como si estuviera ideando un plan. Se acercó a ella y la susurró.

- Hoy no estoy inspirado, así que Lily, prepárate para correr¿vale? Y ten preparada la varita para abrir y cerrar la puerta sin que se cuele nadie – ella asintió.

Cuando estuvieron a la vista de la muchedumbre de chicas, estas empezaron a corear el nombre de Remus y a intentar acercarse a él para meterle mano y, si había mucha suerte, conseguir colarse en el compartimento más deseado del tren.

Una chica gritó emocionada al tocar un culo, pero su alegría desapareció al ver la cara de cabreo de Lily y oír el terrible grito que dio, que consiguió paralizar a la fauna femenina de Hogwarts durante el tiempo necesario para que ella y Remus pudiesen entrar sin problemas en el compartimento.

- ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA QUE ME HAYA TOCADO EL CULO¡CÓMO ALGUNA SE ME VUELVA A ACERCAR DEMASIADO LA HAGO CACHITOS!

Dentro de él la recibieron cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban divertidos y que a duras penas podían aguantar la risa.

- ¡Hola Lily! – Sirius fue el primero que reaccionó para no cargar él con el cabreo de la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Hola Sirius – dijo mientras se sentaba y relajaba la expresión, con lo que los demás ocupantes también se relajaron: el huracán había pasado sin ningún herido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más agresiva de lo habitual, y me reconcome que esa chica haya llegado más lejos contigo que yo – le dijo James a modo de saludo. Ella le miró cansada.

- Primero, yo no soy agresiva, soy una persona muy razonable y pacífica – los demás ocupantes del vagón la miraron con una ceja alzada. Ella los ignoró y siguió – pero hoy no es buen día. Nos han aumentado las horas de ronda.

- Anda, sacad de vuestras perversas mentes algún plan para que podamos pasar de las rondas o que las podamos aprovechar – les dijo Remus después de que ellos le dieran el pésame por su tiempo libre, ahora inexistente.

- Pero si tú eres el de los planes – le respondió Peter.

- Ya, pero hoy no estoy inspirado.

Estaban todavía haciendo planes cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver a una cara sonrojada y después al cuerpo entero de una chica. Era Hollie.

- Hola – dijo mientras entraba y les daba dos besos a cada uno – Intenté llamaros después de la reunión, pero me sorprendió una marea de chicas locas que gritaban algo así como "¡la pelirroja está loca!" – todas las miradas se centraron en Lily, que enrojeció – pero además después se dieron cuenta de quien era y como saben que soy amiga vuestra, me persiguieron para intentar colarse en el compartimento – en este punto, todos se echaron a reír - ¡Pues a mí no me hace gracia¡He estado media hora de reloj corriendo por todo el tren hasta que he conseguido despistarlas! – pero esta mención no tuvo el efecto deseado y las carcajadas aumentaron.

Hollie les miró seria, aunque sus ojos mostraban que no estaba enfadada. Cuando sus amigos se calmaron, charlaron sobre el aumento de horas de ronda para Lily y Remus. A Ravenclaw no solo no les habían aumentado las horas, si no que incluso se las habían rebajado, lo que aumentó el enfado de los prefectos Gryffindor.

Al cabo de un rato, oyeron una voz chillona y falsamente infantil.

- ¡Chicas¡Acabo de ver a Black en el vagón restaurante¡Vamos todas hacia allí para manosearle un rato!

La marea de fans, emocionada por la nueva información, se giró desatascando por un momento la puerta del compartimento, despiste que aprovechó la dueña de la voz para colarse dentro.

- ¡Oye¡Pero si aquí no hay vagón restaurante! – gritaron algunas al darse cuenta del engaño y encarándose a la chica que había hablado.

- Lo sé – dijo simplemente cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un golpe sordo y el grito de dolor de una chica.

Desde la puerta se giró Zoe con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¡Zoe! – gritó Hollie preocupada - ¡a lo mejor le has partido la nariz! – le dijo mientras se levantaba para salir y ver si la chica estaba bien.

- Si solo es una Hufflepuff…

- Ah bueno, entonces bien hecho – le contestó la castaña volviéndose a sentar. Zoe la miró un momento y luego se dirigió al resto de ocupantes.

- Hola – saludó ya con su voz normal - ¿Me echabais de menos? – dijo mientras los abrazaba a todos.

- Por supuesto, no podemos vivir sin ti – contestaron todos sarcásticos – Sobre todo a tus maneras para espantar a las locas – terminó Lily mientras Hollie se reía con una mirada perversa imaginando a todas las Hufflepuff con la nariz rota.

- ¿Perdona? – fingió ofenderse Zoe - No he sido yo la que ha gritado de forma que se ha enterado todo el tren mientras llamaba puta a una de esas chicas – Lily le miró molesta mientras ella le ofrecía una media sonrisa - ¡Ay mi niña¡Lo que la he echado de menos! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lily y la abrazaba al estilo oso – Y a ti también Hollie – añadió mientras metía a la aludida entre sus brazos.

- ¿Pero no os habéis visto antes de subir al tren? – les preguntó James extrañado.

- Si¿y qué? – le contestó Hollie mientras se levantaban y empezaban a dar saltitos por el compartimento.

Esto fue demasiado para tres de los chicos que se levantaron a meterse ellos también en el abrazo (parecía divertido por las risas que soltaban), pero las chicas los ignoraron y siguieron a lo suyo. Los chicos se miraron molestos, pero al instante idearon un plan sin necesidad de abrir la boca. James cargó a Hollie sobre sus hombros y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras Sirius y Remus hacían lo mismo con Lily y Zoe, respectivamente.

- ¡Bajadnos gilipollas¡Nos estáis mareando! – gritaron mientras pataleaban sin éxito - ¡JAMES ALAN POTTER¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN! – gritaron a la vez cada una a su "secuestrador".

- Puff, los nombres enteros – resopló Sirius – Esto es serio chicos – añadió con una sonrisa compartida por los otros dos que desapareció a la vez cuando las chicas aprovecharon ese mini despiste para apuntar bien y conseguir encajar cada una patada en la entrepierna de "su chico".

- ¡Me cago en la puta! – gritaron los tres a la vez mientras soltaban a las chicas sobre los asientos. Vale, les habían pegado, pero eran unos caballeros y nos las iban a tirar al suelo. Aunque ciertamente se arrepintieron de no haberlo hecho cuando estas prorrumpieron en carcajadas delante de sus narices.

Una vez pasado la molestia, en todos los sentidos, los chicos se miraron, miraron a las chicas y se volvieron a mirar encogiéndose de hombros. Las chicas las miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – quiso saber Hollie.

- Es que… - empezó Remus.

- Vosotras conocéis nuestros nombres… - siguió James.

- Pero nosotros… - continuó Sirius, mientras las chicas les miraban apremiantes.

- Que cuales son vuestros nombres completos – terminó Peter, tan ansioso como los otros de conocer el secreto mejor guardado de aquellas chicas.

- Ah, era eso – dijo Lily – Podíais preguntarlo sin problemas. Yo me llamo Lilliane… Lilliane… Lilliane ¿qué? – se interrumpió ella sola – Chicas¿cómo me llamo de segundo nombre? – preguntó desesperada a sus amigas.

- ¿Mary? – probó Zoe.

- ¿No era Elizabeth? – preguntó Hollie.

- ¿Susan?

- ¿Catherine?

Los chicos se miraron confusos y le preguntaron a Lily si no se sabía su segundo nombre.

- Pues la verdad es que no – repuso ella azorada – Mis padres nunca me llaman por el segundo nombre y no estoy muy segura de cual es. Además me da corte preguntárselo.

- ¡Joy! – gritó entusiasmada Hollie – ¡Lo he averiguado!

- ¿Lilliane Joy Evans? – probó Zoe – Sí, era ese.

- ¡Guay! – se emocionó la aludida – Así me llamo chicos: Lilliane Joy Evans – les anunció emocionada mientras abrazaba a Hollie por tal descubrimiento.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntaron a Hollie para reponerse de esa escena tan extraña. La cara de Hollie, antes radiante de alegría, se contrajo en una mueca extraña.

- ¿Queréis saber como me llamo? – preguntó con un tono de voz peligroso.

- Ehhh… sí – repusieron ellos sin saber muy bien que hacer ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino.

- Queréis saberlo¿no? – el tono de voz iba aumentando, pero como ellos cada vez parecían más ansiosos por saberlo, principalmente por la reacción de la chica, ella se lo empezó a contar – Bien, os lo diré, pero os aviso de una cosa, como alguien se entere de esto os juro que os castraré – los chicos iban a reírse para relajar la tensión, pero un extraño brillo en los ojos de Hollie les hizo saber que estaba hablando en serio, así que tragaron saliva y se sentaron para oír su historia. – Bien, a mis padres siempre les había gustado el nombre de Hollie, así que estaba predestinada a llamarme así si nacía chica. Pero algunos días después de mi nacimiento, celebrándolo con sus amigos, se pusieron un "poco" contentillos y se dieron cuenta de que Hollie rimaba con mi apellido, Jollie. Cuando al día siguiente mi abuela les preguntó cual iba a ser mi segundo nombre, se miraron y decidieron en ese instante, todavía con algunos efectos del alcohol, como me iba a llamar. – en este punto los chicos tenían los brazos entrelazados y se mordían las uñas con nerviosismo – Antes de nada – se interrumpió Hollie – como os riáis os podéis dar por muertos – los chicos asintieron con miedo y se prepararon para oír el mayor secreto de Hollie – Me llamo…

- ¿Eh? No te hemos oído.

- Hollie… Jollie.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡QUE ME LLAMO HOLLIE MOLLIE JOLLIE¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA? – rugió cabreada.

- Ehhhh... no. – se apresuraron a contestar los chicos - ¿Pero por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa? – preguntó Peter – Suena bien.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le contestó Hollie con un susurro escalofriante.

- Es verdad – corrieron los chicos en ayuda de su amigo, que parecía que iba a desaparecer después de encogerse tanto – Es un nombre curioso y original. Y suena bien.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó como si esperara que fuera verdad.

- Claro.

- Gracias – les dijo realmente emocionada – Pero como alguien se entere o alguien me llame así os juro que os quedáis sin conocer la sensación de ser padres¿ok? – añadió con voz fría.

- Ok – dijo Remus, el primero de recuperarse de la impresión ¿cómo podía cambiar tan asombrosamente rápido de expresión y tono de voz? Ese sería su próximo secreto a revelar - ¿Y tú Zoe?

- Pues yo no tengo ninguna historia tan emocionante – dijo con voz triste a la vez que los muchachos componían una expresión desilusionada, ellos querían más secretos – Es que no tengo segundo nombre – todos pusieron cara de extrañeza. En Reino Unido era rarísimo que alguien solo tuviera un nombre – ¡Es que mis padres no encontraban ningún nombre que pegase con Zoe! – intentó disculparse.

- Bueno, no pasa nada – la consoló James.

Después estuvieron un rato en silencio, que cuando se volvió un tanto incómodo, rompió Peter.

- Bueno¿y qué tal el verano? Yo he estado en casa de unos primos en Irlanda. Y fuimos a ver el partido final del mundial de Quiddich – les contó emocionado.

- ¡Como mola! – le contestó Sirius – Yo quería ir, pero he estado este verano bastante ocupadillo con la mudanza.

- ¿Te has mudado? – le preguntó curiosa Hollie.

- Bueno, no exactamente. Me fugué de casa y busqué asilo político en casa de James. – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ahhhh – respondieron las chicas asombradas - ¿Por qué? – inquirió Lily.

- Es que no podía más. Yo no pienso como ellos y me estaba volviendo loco allí. Tantas gilipolleces de la pureza de sangre y tanto cinismo… Una mierda. Y ya no lo soportaba más, así que me fui. ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a Zoe, que tenía una cara extraña.

- No sé, es raro, he hablado todo el verano con tu hermano y no me había dicho nada.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No nos llevamos muy bien que se diga…

- Ya pero… no sé, bueno, da igual. ¿Y vosotros que habéis hecho? – les preguntó a los otros dos.

- Pues yo estuve vagueando hasta que Sirius se acopló en mi casa. Luego nos fuimos de vacaciones a la playa para celebrarlo, y no sé, lo típico – terminó James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo estuve en Francia, como todos los veranos. Es que tengo allí familia – les explicó Remus a las chicas – De allí es de donde me traigo el chocolate – todos sonrieron al recordar el cumpleaños de Hollie del año anterior: todo gracias al chocolate. – Y nada, estuve haciendo turismo y conociendo gente.

- Yo… - empezó Lily, las miradas se habían centrado en ella – yo… no os riáis, por favor – les dijo con carita de pena. Ellos asintieron – Es que este verano he ido a un campamento para superar fobias.

- ¿Qué fobia tienes? – le preguntó James. Ella le sonrió.

- Volar.

- ¿¡Como!? – James estaba totalmente sorprendido mientras los demás se reían por su expresión – Pero ya sabes¿no? – le preguntó esperanzado.

- Sí… pero no me apasiona.

- Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar – le contestó el moreno con una mirada significativa. Ella rodó los ojos para luego mirar a Hollie, que estaba contando su verano.

- Pues yo convencí a mis padres en el último momento para que me llevaran a estudiar…

- ¡Ravenclaws! – exclamó Sirius interrumpiéndola – Ni en vacaciones dejan de estudiar.

- No tonto, me fui a Rumania a estudiar dragones. – les miró sonriente.

- ¡Que guay! – le dijo Remus - ¿Era esa especie de campamento que salió en El Profeta? – ella asintió – Yo quería ir, pero mis padres no me dejaron… ¿Y tu Zoe?

- Pues yo he estado currando.

-- ¡Vaya mierda¿no? – le dijo Peter.

- No te creas me lo ha pasado muy bien – dijo con una mirada picarona – He estado trabajando en una tienda de ropa interior femenina y masculina.

- ¿Y qué tal? – le preguntó James.

- Muy bien. Un día me iba a probar unas cosas que nos acababan de traer y me metí, por error, en un probador donde estaba un pedazo de bombón probándose bóxers – se mordió el labio recordando el momento.

- Os lo pasasteis bien, por lo que se ve – le dijo Lily.

- Mucho.

- Os lo montasteis en el probador – afirmó Sirius.

- ¡No! Quedamos y nos fuimos a tomar algo y después a su casa. ¿Pensáis que soy tan putona como para montármelo en un lugar tan público? – les dijo estupefacta.

- Es que tu reputación te precede… - comentó Peter por lo bajini, aunque todos le oyeron.

- Además, tu ya lo has hecho, nos lo contaste – le recordó Lily.

- Ya, pero que vosotras penséis que soy un putón, vale, pero que ellos también me vean capaz. – le explicó.

- ¿Y como es? – preguntó Sirius interesadísimo.

- Zoe me dijo que era súper incómodo – dijo Hollie – y tenías razón. – terminó mirando a la aludida.

- Te lo dije.

- ¿Te lo has montado en un probador? – le preguntó James impresionado. La castaña asintió con una sonrisilla pícara.

- ¿Por qué que ella lo haga os sorprende y que yo lo haga es normal? – les preguntó Zoe molesta a los chicos.

- Es que… por lo que se dice de ti, es normal, pero por lo que se dice de Hollie… - Contestó James.

- ¿Qué se dice de nosotras? – le preguntó Hollie.

- No os vamos a pegar – les tranquilizó Lily al ver la cara de pánico de los chicos.

- Venga, que sois Gryffindors, que pocos huevos tenéis – les dijo Hollie con desprecio mientras ella y Zoe se miraban y negaban con la cabeza, menos mal que eran los valientes.

Los chicos se miraron: con su valor no se metía nadie. Se giraron con decisión a las chicas y empezaron a hablar.

- Sois las "FuPuLo" – empezó Peter. Ellas le miraron sin comprender.

- Hollie, tu eres Fu – le explicó Remus a la castaña – Es la abreviatura de "fumeta-hippie-feliz-que-se-fuma-cualquier-cosa-y-que-lleva-margaritas-en-el-pelo-como-reserva-para-fumárselas-entre-las-clases-y-comidas"

- Ahhhhhh – contestó simplemente Hollie mientras las otras dos se partían - ¿Vosotros también pensabais que era porrera? – les preguntó a los chicos.

- Bueno… es que como siempre estabas tan feliz y como en tu mundo… - le contestó Remus un poco asustado por la reacción que podía tener la castaña, por las buenas era muy buena, pero por las malas.

Pero la reacción no fue la esperada, si no que se giró a sus amigas y se empezó a reír con ellas.

- ¿Ves como tenía razón y tanta felicidad no era buena? – le dijo en tono de broma Lily.

- Si es que te tengo que hacer más caso… Bueno¿y quien es Pu? – le preguntó a Sirius.

- Eh… - dijo Sirius mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas – Eres tu – dijo mirando a Zoe. Ella fijó su mirada en él – Es la abreviatura de "puta-guarra-exhibicionista-y-ninfómana-que-cobra-un-pastón-por-sus-servicios-la-jodía" – le dijo con una sonrisa ante la cara de pasmo que se le había quedado a la morena. - ¿Ves por que pensábamos eso de ti?

- Ya lo veo…

- Y de mi ¿qué dicen? – le preguntó ansiosa Lily a James.

- Pues tu eres Lo, obviamente, que significa "loca-paranoica-y-creída-de-mierda-que-se-cree-que-todos-los-tíos-la-persiguen-para-violarla"

- ¡Como mola! Eso seguro que lo han dicho las leonas que tienes como compañeras de cuarto – le comentó Hollie a Lily. Ella asintió.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de las reacciones que habían tenido. Para su carácter habitual no sabían como estaban tan campantes.

Las chicas mientras tanto se habían reunido y ahora estaban hablando en voz baja. De pronto Zoe soltó una risita y Lily le hizo un gesto a Hollie con la cabeza.

- Tú primero. – la castaña le sonrió y se acercó a la puerta. Una vez que estaba segura de que si hablaba alto las chicas de fuera la oirían, empezó a hablar con voz de colocada.

- Jo, cómo mola – dijo mientras movía los brazos lentamente, como si intentara coger algo, muy cerca del cristal para que se viera bien – una margarita gigante para fumarme… y ese enanito¿de donde sale? Eh, enanito, no, no te vayas por el arco iris… ¡ostias! Que color más guay, me voy a teñir de ese color… oye, enanito, noooooooooo, no te lleves la margarita gigante… - habló mientras empezaba a correr por encima de los asientos. - ¡Zoe¿has visto la margarita gigante?

- Si cielo – le contestó como se da la razón a los tontos y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza – Por allí – le dijo señalando el suelo, donde Hollie se tumbó a olerlo – Oye chicos, - dijo entonces dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes que miraran todo con una mezcla de incomprensión y diversión – No es por meteros prisa, pero me debéis una fortuna cada uno – los chicos la miraron sin comprender – no me miréis así, sabéis muy bien a lo que me refiero. Aun con la tarifa especial de los amigos y habituales, me debéis más de 300 galeones cada uno por los trabajitos de verano… Pero os lo dejo en 250 si me pagáis prontito, que tengo que comprarme ropa para trabajar, y accesorios nuevos¿os interesaría un látigo y unas esposas? – los chicos la miraban boquiabiertos. – Lily¿me ayudas a echar cuentas?

- Shhh – dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca – lo haría, pero estoy intentando esconderme de esa horda de fans que me persigue siempre… ¡Oh no¡Ahí están! Chicos, por favor – repetía mientras gesticulaba como si estuviera forcejeando con una multitud – Bueno, tranquilos, poneos en fila que hay Lily para todos…

Se oyó un gran ajetreo fuera del compartimento, como miles de abejas zumbándole a uno en el oído. Las fans eran felices, por una vez en su vida habían "acertado" en sus rumores. Se fueron disipando por todo el tren para contar su gran descubrimiento.

Dentro del compartimento, todos se echaron a reír. De pronto James preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? Les habéis dado carnaza para todo el semestre por lo menos…

- Déjalas que sean felices. A nosotras nos la suda lo que digan esas – contestó Hollie pronunciando con asco la última palabra, como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo – La gente que nos importa sabe la verdad.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, los chicos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron. Les había emocionado que fueran importantes para ella. Después incorporaron al abrazo a las otras dos chicas que lo miraban todo con sonrisas tiernas en la cara.

Después de un ratito, llegó el carrito y se separaron para comer un poco. James miró el reloj y vio que todavía les quedaba un buen rato.

- ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a algo?

- Genial – contestaron al unísono.

- ¿Jugamos al snap explosivo? – propuso Sirius.

- No, por favor – desecharon la idea las chicas.

- ¿Al ajedrez mágico? – dijo Remus, se le daba genial ese juego, por eso de que había que tener un cerebro privilegiado para jugar bien.

- ¡No! – exclamaron las chicas.

- ¿Al póker? – probó Peter. Le gustaba mucho ese juego y se le daba muy bien lo de echarse faroles. Zoe parecía que iba a asentir, cuando las otras dos le cortaron.

- Eso si que no.

- ¡Jo! – dijeron a la vez Peter y Zoe.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio pensando a que podían jugar, pero cada vez que ellos proponían una idea, ellas la desechaban.

- Bueno¿y que proponen las señoritas "No me sé mi segundo nombre", "Como digas mi segundo nombre te castro" y "No tengo segundo nombre, jo"? – les preguntó James ya molesto con recochineo mientras sus amigos se reían.

Las chicas se miraron y se comunicaron entre ellas moviendo los labios, sin producir ningún sonido. Después, al girarse hacia los chicos, tenían en sus bocas sonrisas perversas, que hicieron que se encogieran un poco contra el asiento.

- Jugamos a Verdad o Atrevimiento – no era una pregunta.

- Es un juego muggle – explicó Hollie al darse cuenta de las caras de incomprensión de sus amigos – Lily os lo explicará.

- Veréis, el juego consiste en elegir Verdad o Atrevimiento, obviamente. Si eliges Verdad se te hace una pregunta y tienes que decir la verdad. En la versión original tienes que fiarte de lo que dice la gente, pero nosotros vamos a hacer un poco de trampa: - señaló a Zoe que sujetaba un frasquito con un líquido incoloro que parecía… - Veritaserum.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó Sirius con evidente interés.

-Soy de la misma casa que Snape¿no os acordáis? – dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de desagrado de sus amigos al nombrar a su compañero.

Lily se rió levemente y siguió.

- Bueno, eso si eliges Verdad. Si eliges Atrevimiento se propone una prueba que tienes que cumplir. Si no quieres contestar o no realizas la prueba, se pone un castigo – terminó.

- Mola – dijo Peter, el primero en hablar. Las chicas interrogaron a los demás con la mirada. Ellos asintieron.

- Pues nada, nos sentamos en el suelo ¡y a empezar! – dijo Hollie mientras hacía lo que había dicho. Los demás la imitaron.

- ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Lily mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Yo! – gritó James, sentado a su lado.

- Ok¿qué eliges?

- Atrevimiento, como buen Gryffindor – Hollie y Zoe se miraron y rodaron los ojos mientras todos los demás lo miraban orgullosos. – Puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

- Cualquier cosa¿eh? – le retó Hollie – Pues entonces...

* * *

Hola!! Os has gustao? Esperamos que si y que nos dejeis algun review (muxas gracias por los del capitulo anterior). Muxos besos!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:lo que son los personajes los lugares y todo lo que reconozcais como de Rowling, es de Rowlin(XD) lo demás es nuestro!!

hola!por fin actualizamos!! sabemos que hemos tardado muchísimo pero los exámenes...

bueno ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo:

**3:Comienza el juego**

* * *

-Ok, a ver que puedes hacer James...-dijo Hollie.

-Haz el baile de "soy una taza"-dijo Peter emocionado. Los demás cruzaron miradas de incomprensión y lo ignoraron.

-Bueno pues...-dijo Sirius.

-¡El de la pelusa!- gritó Peter. Paso como en la anterior intervención.

-Tengo algo mucho mejor – sonrió la castaña maliciosamente -tienes que besarte durante dos minutos con... – recorrió con su mirada a los ocupantes del compartimento - ¡Sirius!

-¡¿Qué?! - gritaron los dos amigos - ¡Ni de coña!

-Venga, si solo es un juego-dijo Remus.

-¡Pues bésate tú con James!- dijo Sirius.

-¡Que no¡No me voy a besar con Sirius!

-¿No te atreves James? - inquirió Lily dándole donde más le dolía: su orgullo.

-¿Qué no? - retó James - Sirius, ven aquí.

-No-me-toques – le dijo este amenazadoramente. Después mantuvieron un pequeño duelo de miradas. James rompió la conexión.

-Vale, pues entonces no lo hago - dijo James bajito mirando a las chicas - ¿cuál es mi castigo?

-Besarte un minuto con Peter - dijo Zoe riendo junto con las demás.

- ¿Qué¡No es justo! el castigo no puede ser igual que la prueba - dijo James.

-¿Quién lo dice? Eso no se especificaba en las normas... -dijo Lily.

-Vale... Peter, eres mi amigo, ayúdame por favor - rogó James - por favor...

-Pero...-dijo Peter para nada convencido- es que... Tío, que no quiero besarte.

- Ni yo, a ver que te vas a pensar… Pero sino ellas quedaran por encima de mí.

- Pues que se queden donde quieran, yo no tengo ningún prob… - de pronto Peter dejó de hablar ya que sus labios se habían unido a los de James. Un segundo después, al separarse, miró entre asombrado y cabreado a su amigo - ¿Pero que…? – se volvió a interrumpir, esta vez por las risas provenientes de los demás, pero sobre todo de alguien situado a su derecha: Remus.

Mientras ellos discutían, el rubio se había acercado sigilosamente a ellos con la capa de James y les había unido las cabezas.

- Serás cabrón – sisearon James y Peter mientras se abalanzaban sobre él.

-Vale, muy divertido- dijo Peter después de dejar de intentar pegar a Remus, el chico era fuerte.

-¿quién es el siguiente?-preguntó un cabreado James. Los demás decidieron hacerle caso y seguir jugando, a ver si iba a salir el James furioso.

-¡Yo!-gritó Sirius- y elijo atrevimiento como buen Griffindor que soy.

_-"que me dé un beso" - _pensó Hollie.

-A ver, tienes que ir a mi compartimento y pedirle perdón a tu familia por largarte en verano y decirles que los quieres mucho. Después le darás un beso a cada uno...y...al salir... te acercas sensualmente a Snape – le indicó Zoe mientras que ella misma hacia lo mismo – le das un pico – siguió hablando sobre sus labios y oyendo la respiración agitada de él – y le dices: Te quiero. Después puedes volver, siempre que salgas vivo de alli – terminó separándose bruscamente de él y mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- _¿Qué me he perdido? – pensó Hollie – no puede ser que Zoe fuera a hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer… ¿verdad? Sirius es mío, esta claro que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Y Zoe es una copia de Sirius pero en tía._

-Pues claro que puedo hacer eso, y mucho más – le dijo Sirius a la morena en el oído para después separarse de ella.

-Creído...-susurró una voz.

-¡Gryffindor al poder! - gritó Sirius en un ataque de orgullo de su casa.

-Gilipollas - dijeron dos voces a la vez.

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta los demás se metieron bajo sus capas de invisibilidad y siguieron sigilosamente a Sirius.

Llegaron a la puerta del compartimento y Sirius entró bajo las miradas extrañadas de sus componentes.

-Hola familia-habló Sirius-¿Qué tal?-dijo sentándose al lado de su prima Narcisa y pasándole un brazo por los hombros-Siento mucho lo que hice en verano¿esta bien mamá? espero que sí. Oye, estáis muy guapas primas¿Bella, te has hecho algo en el pelo? lo tienes diferente... y tú, Regulus, estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu hermano-entonces se acercó y les dio un beso a cada uno, que estaban demasiado alucinados para reaccionar. Entonces se empezó a acercar sensualmente a Snape, pero este estaba preparado.

-¿Qué coño haces subnormal¡Aléjate de mi! - dijo Snape sacando la varita.

- Cariño, si solo te voy a dar un beso-le dijo con voz sugerente. Pero cuando Snape empezó a pronunciar "Sectum...", un brazo agarró a Sirius para sacarlo de ese compartimento.

-Sirius¿estás bien?-le dijeron todos preocupados excepto Zoe que lo miraba divertida.

-Por supuesto, no hay nada que Sirius Black no pueda hacer.

-¿Y encontrar un cerebro?-preguntó Zoe, quién fue respondida con una mirada de Sirius.

Después de la aventura decidieron que hacía mucho que no comían nada y fueron a comprar algo. Cuando llegaron al compartimento se volvieron a colocar en sus puestos.

-¿A quién le toca?-preguntó Hollie.

-A ti - dijo Sirius con malicia. No estaba seguro, pero tenía la impresión de que la idea de liarle a él y a James la había tenido ella.- Y se que prueba te voy a poner...

-¿A sí¿Y si cojo verdad? – le retó ella.

-Pues vale¿qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado? -dijo enseñándole la botellita que contenía el Veritaserum.

_-"Vale Hollie, si eliges verdad todos se enterarán que en Halloween del año pasado saliste de la fiesta para enrollarte con un tío y que por su melena pensabas que era Sirius pero que era... ¡Snape! "_

"_-Vale no, no puedo decir eso¿y qué hago?"_

"_-¿estás tonta¡Elige atrevimiento!"_

-Pues entonces elijo... atrevimiento-dijo finalmente.

-Lo sabía, - se dijo Sirius a si mismo orgulloso - pues entonces tienes que ir al compartimento de Diggory, que está durmiendo solito y tienes que acostarte con él hasta que se despierte- los ojos de Hollie se abrieron por la impresión.

-¿¿Quieres que me lo tire mientras está dormido??Y con vosotros mirando!!

-¡¡Noooo!!-gritaron los cuatro chicos.

-A ver, tienes que dormir a su lado y buscar una excusa para cuando se despierte.

-Ah bueno, eso lo puedo hacer. – contestó mas tranquila.

Se fueron todos al compartimento de Amos Diggory y entraron con las capas invisibles mientras Hollie se tumbaba a su lado, o sea, casi encima porque no había mucho sitio, pero aunque lo empujó no se despertaba. Después de horas y horas y horas (5 minutos), Amos por fin reaccionó por la patada que le propinó Hollie.

-¡ay!, oye¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó un poco aturdido por haber sido despertado tan bruscamente y por la presencia de la chica sobre él.

-Emmm. Esto pues...Bueno, es que no había más sitio donde dormir-dijo Hollie. Amos la miró extrañada y señaló al otro asiento.

- es que...está ocupado-dijo convencida.

-Si no hay nadie.

-Es que… Estaba, eso, estaba ocupado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah, vale-dijo algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la castaña. Le iba a preguntar por Lily, que sabía que era su amiga cuando empezó a gritar, tirando en el proceso a Hollie al suelo.

-¿¿Qué pasa??- preguntó asustada Hollie.

-Un...un... ¡¡Pie!!

-¿Eh?

-Un pie, ahí, en el asiento-dijo señalando el lugar donde Hollie podía ver perfectamente el pie de Lily.

-Tranquilo Amos, no hay nada, nada de nada, tu duérmete-dijo acunándolo mientras miraba duramente hacia donde creía que estaría la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te comerá-empezaron a cantar los que estaban debajo de las capas. No se les daba mal, pero Hollie se llevó una mano a la frente: a ver como coño le explicaba ahora a Amos que era ventrílocua que así le estaba cantando la nana, pero de pronto Amos empezó a roncar. Hollie lo colocó en el asiento totalmente descolocada y después salió al pasillo, donde la esperaban los demás.

-Este tío es gilipollas-afirmó Hollie-¿Cómo me podía gustar?

-¿Te gustaba?-preguntaron a coro todos los chicos.

-Porque es guapo, está bueno, es listo...no, no es listo, pero está bueno-enumeró Lily ignorando a los chicos -Para una noche loca está bien... te imaginas que esta un poco borracho y ya esta.

- Qué bien lo sabes¿eh Lily? – le preguntó la castaña.

Si yo te contara la de veces que he usado esa excusa… - le dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, ya te lo conté – le dijo mientras se cogía a los brazos de Zoe y Hollie y se iban hacia el compartimento riendo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó James corriendo tras ella.

Llegaron al compartimento y se volvieron a sentar.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Vamos a seguir jugando – rogó a sus amigos Lily mientras se alejaba de James que desde que había oído que "su" chica se había tirado a Diggory estaba realmente preocupado por su salud mental y no la dejaba no fuera ser que la locura transitoria volviera.

- Venga James, déjala ya – le dijo Sirius agarrándolo para que no la volviese a seguir.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, coño – le interrumpió Zoe – Vamos a jugar ya – James le miró enfadado pero no dijo nada - ¿A quién le toca?

- Pues quedamos tu, Peter, Remus y yo – le contestó Lily.

- Venga, pues yo – se ofreció Peter accediendo al chantaje emocional de sus amigos: _Venga, que eres Gryffindor, Vamos, déjalas con la boca abierta _y cosas por el estilo.

- Genial – sonrió Zoe con malicia. Peter se temió lo peor - ¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido una gran duda existencial… ¿Por quién estás? – el muchacho se empezó a poner rojo como el pelo de Lily – Es que de estos tres siempre se ha sabido todo o casi todo, pero de ti… ¿Qué¿Me lo cuentas? – le preguntó mirándolo con cara de niña buena.

- Como se nota que esa no es tu cara real… - le dijo Sirius. Ella se volvió y le sacó la lengua. Después volvió a mirar a su presa mientras sacaba el botecito de poción.

Peter respiró profundamente.

- Es que me da mucha vergüenza…

- No te preocupes. Nada de lo que se hable aquí va a salir de este compartimento – le tranquilizó Hollie – Además, somos tus amigos.

- OK – accedió con el mismo ánimo con el que se va al matadero - ¿Pero hace falta que me tome eso? – preguntó señalando el bote. Las chicas se miraron y al final Lily le permitió no beberlo. – Bueno, pues quien me gusta es… es… es Mirtle. – respondió finalmente bajando la mirada. Sus amigos se miraron extrañados.

- Eh… ¿quién es Mirtle? – preguntó Remus al final.

- ¿Cómo? – se enfadó el muchacho – Oh, claro, como los chicos populares de la escuela se iban a dar cuenta de la existencia de ese ser tan genial. No os pido que la adoraseis, pero lleváis seis años con ella, y vosotras, chicas deberíais conocerla mejor porque…

- ¿Te refieres a Mirtle… la Llorona? – le preguntó Hollie extrañada.

- ¿Cómo va a se…? – empezó James.

- Pues claro – respondió Peter interrumpiendo a su amigo.

- Ah… - respondieron todos. Estaban bastante asombrados por el descubrimiento. Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, sin saber que decir, cuando Peter abrió la boca bastante enfadado: él creía que sus amigos lo iban a apoyar, no a quedarse mudos… aunque por lo menos no se habían reído. Un poco más tranquilo habló.

- Te toca – le dijo a Zoe mirándola fijamente. Ella no replicó, solo se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

- Atrevimiento.

- Lo sabía – le respondió el chico. Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa que rompió totalmente la tensión que se había formado. – Tengo una prueba genial para ti. Vas a ir a tu precioso compartimento y a decirles a tus amigos que Gryffindor es el mejor y que te encantaría cambiarte a esta casa – la cara de Zoe había ido cambiando progresivamente hasta llegar a mirar al rubio con la boca totalmente abierta. Y parecía tonto cuando lo compraron.

Los demás la miraban con sonrisillas traviesas. Ella los ignoró y salió del compartimento. A los pocos pasos sintió como sus amigos la seguían bajo las capas. Llegó a la puerta, inspiró y entró dejando la puerta abierta para que sus amigos pudiesen oír la conversación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Regulus yendo hacia ella y cogiéndola por la cintura. Ella le miró de forma extraña.

- Es que… - empezó con voz trémula, lo que preocupó al muchacho ¿Qué coño le pasaba a su amiga? En seis años nunca la había oído hablar así – Es que… Gryffindor… Mejor… - Regulus la miraba cada vez mas extrañado. Ella resopló y volvió a ser la de siempre – Nada, que tengáis cuidado porque a Gryffindor le han aumentado las horas de guardia y con las ganas que nos tienen… Que eso, me voy con estos que luego se preguntan donde estoy – terminó saliendo rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Regulus agarrándola. Ella se soltó de forma brusca y le miró duramente. – Estás bien – sonrió Regulus mientras se sentaba después de darle una palmadita en el trasero. Ella le sonrió y volvió a su compartimento donde todos la miraban con sonrisas de superioridad.

- ¿Qué? Los Slytherin seremos unos cabrones, pero tenemos respeto por la verdad y no podía vivir con la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros de haber dicho semejante blasfemia. – los cinco Gryffindor se miraron molestos – Bueno¿cuál es mi castigo? – preguntó sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de James y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Este se fijó en su hombro donde se entreveía una tiranta del sujetador.

- Quiero verte en ropa interior – todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué¿No te llega el dinero para ir a un local? – le respondió ella mientras se levantaba – Bueno, - dijo mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa ante el anonadado James – considéralo un favor personal.

Poco a poco se fue desprendiendo de su ropa hasta quedarse en sujetador y bragas. Al fijarse un poco en ello, todos la miraron raro. Ella se observó y notó la razón: llevaba un conjunto verde con la S de Slytherin y los tirantes eran dos serpientes. Se sentó y luego habló.

- ¿Qué? Fue un regalo… de tu hermano – le dijo a Sirius. – Es bonito. Además pega con mi pelo – dijo sonriendo. Los demás la seguían mirando raro. - Aish, no seáis así. ¡Que mente más cerrada! De estos Gryffindors puritanos me lo podía esperar, pero de ti… - dijo mirando a Hollie. Esta se giró rápidamente a sus amigos.

Oíd, dejad a Zoe en paz. Es un conjunto muy bonito. Y ahora, a seguir jugando – Zoe se rió al ver como todos la obedecían sin chistar, era la jefa, a nadie le gustaba verla enfadar. ¿Y cómo no se iba a enfadar una Ravenclaw liberal al ser llamada puritana?

-Pues vale, y ¿a quién le toca ahora?-preguntó Lily impaciente por seguir con el juego.

-¡A Remus!-gritó ansiosa Hollie-y sé que le voy a preguntar.

-Vale-dijo algo intimidado por las repentinas ganas-pues elijo verdad.

-¡Bien!-gritó emocionada a lo que todos miraron como si fuese rara -Jo, no me miréis así, es que tengo una buena pregunta que siempre he querido hacerle y nunca me he atrevido.

-Uy...Hollie se le va a declarar...-dijo Sirius golpeando con el codo a Hollie.

_-"Si me tuviese que declarar a alguien no sería precisamente a Remus..._pensó Hollie_- y no me declararía hablando precisamente..."_

-Pues no graciosillo, no me pienso declarar a Remus-dijo con retintín-le voy a preguntar que...-dijo con voz interesante creando un ambiente de suspense.

-Pero dilo ya pesada-rugió Zoe- o le preguntaré yo.

-No, no-dijo rápido-Lo digo yo, la pregunta es...

-Joder, Hollie Mollie Jollie¡dilo ya!-rugió Zoe-no tenemos todo el día.

-Uuuu...le ha dicho el nombre completo...-susurró James a Lily.

-Sí, esto va a ser una carnicería-le respondió esta.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-preguntó furiosa.

-Bueno chicas, vale ya, a ver Remus ¿por qué faltas todos los meses a clase¿Eh?-preguntó Lily.

-Eso no era lo que iba a preguntar yo...-dijo Hollie todavía enfadada.

-Pues te jodes, lo hubieses dicho antes-dijo Zoe.

-¿¡os queréis callar ya!?-bramó Lily-y tú Remus-gritó señalando al chico que estaba algo asustado-¿Por qué faltas tanto a clase?

-Pues...

-Seguro que se va de putas-murmuró Hollie.

-¿Cómo se van a ir de putas¿Estás tonta?-dijo Zoe.

-¡Ah claro!, si fuesen de putas tú lo sabrías¿no?-dijo la castaña con malicia.

-Prefiero tener mucha vida sexual a ser una reprimida como tú.

-Bueno, bueno, elijo atrevimiento que eso no quiero responderlo-dijo rápido el ojimiel-a ver,¿qué me vais a poner de prueba?

-Pues... – dijo Sirius mientras se reía el solo – que te parece si… - volvió a atragantarse por la risa – te pones el uniforme… Zoe… desfile… foto… ¡Ay! – gritó tras recibir una colleja de parte de Zoe y otra por parte de Remus, los dos que estaban sentados a su lado – vale, ya os lo cuento… joder, que impacientes. A ver Remus, ponte el uniforme de Zoe y haz un desfile de modelos por el pasillo-dijo Sirius mirándolo con malicia – eso por pegarme – contestó a la pregunta silenciosa de su amigo que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Y tengo que hacer un desfile¿Y todo el mundo me va a ver?

-Si. Se siente Remus, hubieses dicho verdad.

Cuando salieron todos al pasillo excepto Remus que se estaba cambiando, Lily usó un _Sonorus_ para elevar su tono de su voz.

-Chicas y chicos del Expresso, salid al pasillo porque en breve habrá un desfile de modelos.

De repente aparecieron un montón de chicos con rebosantes hormonas ansiosos por ver a alguna supermodelo.

Poco a poco todo el pasillo estaba abarrotado, aunque con un pasillo central para que pudiese desfilar cómodamente la "super modelo".

Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y se vio cómo salía Remus, con la camisa medio abierta con la corbata de Slytherin, la falda más corta permitida por el colegio y unos tacones, si se hubiese depilado estaría bastante mejor.

-Bueno, y ya empieza el desfile-dijo riendo Lily.

Anduvo por el pasillo, esquivando manos que se dirigían a su culo y gritándoles frases como: "a quién se le ocurra tocarme llamo a Lily para que os quite vuestro miembro más querido"

-¿Cómo es capaz de andar tan bien con esos tacones?-preguntó Peter algo asombrado.

-Al final va a ser verdad que los días que falta tiene una vida que nosotros no conocemos-contestó Sirius riendo.

-Bueno ya está bien¿no?-dijo Remus cuando pasó por delante de la puerta del compartimento después de su debut-ya he cumplido el castigo.

-Bueno...-dijeron riendo todos.

-¡Otra, otra!-gritaban muchos compañeros.

-¡Ahora Lily!-gritaron varios chicos.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-preguntó James con furia, como poseído.

-Nadie, James, nadie, vámonos para dentro.

-¿Quién lo ha dicho?

Entraron al compartimento dejando a muchas personas con ganas de más y a James con ganas de romperle las piernas a alguien.

-Por vuestra culpa seguro que Snape se burla de mí durante mucho tiempo-dijo Remus haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Pues como se metan contigo ya sabes lo que toca...-dijo James riendo cuando por fin se le pasó el cabreo.

-¡Broma!-gritaron los cuatro merodeadores.

-¿y qué haremos este año?-preguntó ansioso Peter-¿Eh?¿Qué haremos?

-Se me olvidó preparar bromas durante el verano...-dijo Remus todo preocupado.

-¡Lunático¿cómo has podido?-preguntó indignado Sirius.

-Perdonadme pero...

-Chicos...-murmuraron las tres chicas a la vez.

-No Remus, no tienes perdón-dijo negando James.

-Chicos...-dijeron las tres chicas un poco más alto.

-Jo, pero también podíais hacer algo vosotros¿no?-dijo el rubio defendiéndose.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Lily enfurecida- falta poco para llegar y todavía falto yo.

-Vale, vale-dijeron los tres chicos algo asustados antes de que se cabrease más la pelirroja.

-¿Qué podría hacer Lily?-preguntó Hollie.

-Pues...oye Lily¿verdad o atrevimiento?-preguntó James.

-Verdad-dijo rotunda la chica; no se fiaba de las locas mentes de sus amigos.

-Vale, siempre he querido preguntarte esto-dijo Remus con pose pensativa-¿has suspendido alguna vez?

Siete cabezas se giraron rápido hacia el rincón donde estaba sentada la chica. Todos estaban intrigados.

-Pues...,esto...yo...ehmmm...-dijo rápido y sudando por la presión-esto...mm…yoo...ehmm...-decía nerviosa mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de una salvación-¡Atrevimiento¡elijo atrevimiento!

-Buah- dijeron todos.

-Besa a James-sentenció Peter.

-¿¿QUÉ??-preguntaron los dos aludidos.

-Besa a James-volvió a repetir todo serio.

-Gracias, Colagusano, te quiero tío-dijo James con una gran sonrisa- te debo una, vamos Lily, bésame.

-¿¿QUÉ??-volvió a preguntar Lily todavía algo impactada por la prueba-no...No voy a... besar a James-balbuceó.

-Pues di si has suspendido alguna vez-dijo con malicia Peter.

-Te odio-siseó de tal forma que a muchos Slytherins les daría envidia.

Fue visto y no visto, se acercó rápido a James y le dio un beso.

-Eso no vale Lily, me he dado besos más largos con Peter...-se quejó James.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron alucinados todos.

-Me refiero a la prueba de antes-contestó ante esas miradas.

-Si, claro...

-Bueno, Lily, James tiene razón, debería ser un poco más largo-dijo Hollie.

-Y yo que te consideré mi amiga...

-Vamos Lily, bésale ya-dijo Zoe.

-Vale...-dijo rendida ya-Ven aquí James.

El chico fue corriendo y se puso en frente de ella.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco.

-No vale chicos, no me podéis observar así-dijo Lily cortándole el rollo a James.

-¡Lily, bésale ya!-gritaron todos.

La pelirroja agarró con furia a James de la nuca y lo acercó. Fue un beso largo. Pero de repente sonó el pitido del tren.

-Bueno chicos, me voy, tengo que...vigilar a los de primero, eso, sí, vigilarles. Adiós-dijo rápido Lily y corriendo por el pasillo llevándose a todos por delante.

Fueron saliendo todos poco a poco, cansados por el viaje pero con ganas de entrar en Hogwarts.

Ya fuera del tren buscaron a la pelirroja pero no pudieron encontrarla. Al final Sirius, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su carruaje la encontró: estaba en una de las barcas de los chicos de primero intentando asustar a sus ocupantes para que no se quejaran a Hagrid.

-¡Lily! – le gritó. Los demás giraron la cabeza hacia donde señalaba el moreno.

-¡Shhh! – le respondió mirando paranoica a su alrededor - ¡Yo no soy Lily!

-Lily, ven aquí – le dijeron todos.

-No.

-Venga.

-Que no.

-Lily, no quería hacer esto pero… - le dijo Zoe antes de lanzarse un _sonorus_ a la garganta – QUERIDOS ALUMNOS DE HOWARTS TENGO EL PLACER DE COMUNICARLES QUE LA SEÑORITA LILY EVANS, TAMBIÉN CONOCIDA COMO LA PELIRROJA DE HIELO O LA PREFECTA PERFECTA, AL FIN, TRAS NUMEROSAS ESCENITAS DEL BUENÍSIMO CAPITÁN DE QUIDDICH DE ESA MIERDECILLA DE CASA LLAMADA GRYFFINDOR, HA ACCEDIDO A… - en ese momento notó una fuerte presión en su boca y cuello que reconoció como las manos de Lily.

-Te voy a matar – le siseó al oído.

-Venga Lily, déjala – replicó Hollie – Lo que me ha hecho a mí es peor: ha insinuado que no soy liberal.

-Ha querido decirle a todo el mundo que iba a aceptar a James o que le había besado – se defendió la pelirroja.

-A mí me estropeó todos los uniformes nuevos y tuve que estar una semana llevando los que llevaba en primero.

-Pues en los míos fue donde practicó su hechizo cortador.

-No os quejéis, esas semanas fueron cuando más éxito tuvisteis, y ni siquiera me disteis las gracias – les recordó Zoe. Las chicas le taladraron con la mirada, así que hizo una pequeña mueca y se refugió en una esquina del carruaje mientras sus amigas volvían a comparar las desgracias que les había causado.

-Le dijo al piojoso de Hufflepuff que yo quería algo con él.

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí con el camarero granoso de Las Tres Escobas.

Y así pasaron el viaje hasta el castillo. Allí, Lily y Hollie molestas con la Slytherin al recordar sus "fallos" como la morena los llamaba, se separaron sin despedirse de ella.

- ¡Jo! – se quejó ya en su mesa la morena – No tienen sentido del humor.

- ¡Te hemos oído! – le gritaron las aludidas desde sus respectivas mesas. Ella les miró asustada. ¡Coño¡Qué oído! Tendría que ir con mas cuidado a partir de ahora…

* * *

hola! esperamos que os haya gustado.

La próxima actualización...no sé cuando,jeje, lo antes posible, aunque como estamos de exámenes...

muchísimos besos

**Dragon & Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **lo único que es nuestro de aquí es la trama y los personajes que no tienen nada que ver con HP, todo lo demás es de J.K. Rowling, como ya sabréis todas las que leáis algo de esto.

**Nota autoras: **bueno, pues aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, somos unas tardonas de mierda, pero de verdad que esta Semana Santa la hemos tenido bastante cargadita y además el finde pasado estuvimos los dos días de fiesta (¡¡fue mi cumple!! - La que está escribiendo esto es DrAgOn, por si alguna quiere felicitarme, jeje. ¡Ya tengo 17 añitos!). Pues nada, de verdad que intentaremos que la próxima actualización sea antes y más regular, oki?? Nos vemos abajo otra vez.

**ANUNCIOS**

El Gran Comedor se encontraba en un silencio absoluto. Tan solo se oía el tintineo de los cubiertos y algún murmullo para pedir algo a alguien. Todos estaban concentrados en comer, como si no lo hubieran hecho desde que abandonaron el colegio en verano.

_- ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando terminemos séptimo y no podamos comer esta deliciosa comida nunca más?_ – pensó Lily con tristeza. Iba a plantear la pregunta a sus amigos cuando se fijó en que James, normalmente un devorador masivo, no había tocado su plato y la observaba con la mirada perdida. Extrañada le preguntó a Sirius, sentado a su lado – Oye, ¿a este que le pasa? – señaló a James que ese momento suspiraba con melancolía.

- Creo que esta recordando el beso – le dijo riendo mientras veía a su amigo acariciarse los labios y susurrar el nombre de Lily.

Lily, bastante conmocionada, le dio un empujón que lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Él la miró extrañado.

- Se te veía adormilado – le respondió sonriendo falsamente mientras los demás se reían.

- Hay otras formas de despejarme… - le respondió el moreno. Ella ya tenía preparada su respuesta cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos se callaron.

- Te has salvado. – le susurró para después mirar al profesor.

- Queridos alumnos, después de esta espléndida comida y ahora que estamos relajados, me gustaría haceros un anuncio que estoy seguro que os complacerá gratamente.– todos se miraron curiosos – Este año me he puesto en contacto con Madame Maxime, la directora de la Academia de Magia Beuxbeatons y hemos acordado un plan de intercambio. – los murmullos subieron de tono y obligaron al profesor a permanecer en silencio hasta que estos desaparecieron – Por ello, este año contaremos con la presencia de varios de sus alumnos. Espero vuestra mayor atención y respeto por ellos y estoy seguro de que será un buen momento para formar alianzas y amistades. Llegarán pasado mañana, y para recibirlos hemos organizado un pequeño baile en su honor. Nada más. Buenas noches. – terminó mientras se sentaba y observaba el revuelo en el comedor.

Los alumnos habían abandonado su posición y se reunían en grupitos, con sus amigos de las demás casas. Entre ellos se encontraban los Merodeadores y Lily que buscaban a Hollie y Zoe.

- ¡Como mola! – chilló la castaña al llegar junto a ellos, sobresaltándolos.

- ¡Carne fresca! – exclamó detrás de ella Zoe. Hollie se giró y se abrazaron mientras daban saltitos y gritaban cosas como: _Tíos buenos, Rubios, Listos, Franceses, La ciudad del amor…_ Lily las miraba riendo, por lo visto ya se les había pasado el cabreo del tren, y los chicos hablaban sobre como eran las mujeres centroeuropeas.

- Son mucho más ardientes – decía Sirius convencido.

- Yo creo que son más románticas – añadió Peter.

- ¿Sabéis que no se depilan? – les dijo Hollie maliciosa mientras agarraba a Lily y salía del comedor junto con Zoe.

- ¿¿Qué?? Eso es mentira ¿verdad?

Las chicas, concentradas en que se iban a poner, no les contestaron.

- Es importante, va a ser como nuestra carta de presentación. Tenemos que ir diciendo como somos y lo que buscamos – les explicaba Lily a los chicos.

- Eso es fácil – respondió James.

- Ah, pues hazlo tú – le retó Hollie.

- A ver, tú… - se paró a pensar un momento, mirándola de arriba a abajo. – Tú tienes que llevar un vestido suelto, de un color chillón, como fucsia, púrpura o azul eléctrico. Eso demuestra tu personalidad: eres una persona abierta, no te gustan las ataduras. Además, de una forma discreta, siempre llamas la atención (si eso es posible), ya sea por tu forma de ser (siempre tan feliz, tan apaciguadora) o por tu inteligencia (que para algo eres Ravenclaw). ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

- Eres genial – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – me has ahorrado bastantes horas.

- Nosotras también queremos – dijeron Lily y Zoe.

- Copionas… - susurró Hollie burlona.

- A ver Lily, - ahora era el turno de Sirius – tu tienes que llevar algo más sobrio. Yo te veo con un vestido blanco, de corte simple, pero con algo de escote y por la rodilla, para que te luzcas. Tu también llamas la atención, aunque no quieras, por tu físico, sobre todo tu pelo, y sobre un fondo claro resaltas más, tu resaltas entre la mediocridad.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras le sonreía un poco sonrojada.

- Ahora yo, por fa – pidió Zoe.

- Bueno, tu eres la más fácil – le respondió Remus – Eres algo así como una viuda negra, usas a los hombres como pañuelos, pero aún así te siguen a porrones – ella sonrió complacida – Así que… yo creo que deberías llevar un vestido largo, ajustado y con una raja, eso seguro, rojo. Es sensual y todo el mundo entiende su significado, pero a la vez, distinguido, como si fuera el mejor (por eso es el color de Gryffindor) – Zoe hizo una mueca y él le sonrió – y eso es lo que mejor describe a una Slytherin como tú. - la chica le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Peter.

- Tú tienes que ir clásico. Un traje de chaqueta marrón, por ejemplo. Pero con algo que resalte, una corbata brillante, azul o verde. – le dijo Lily.

- James también tiene que ir clásico, pero con un color más oscuro. Azul oscuro (sugerente). Y una corbata clarita (sensible, como su interior). Eso si, la chaqueta abierta. – añadió Zoe.

- Remus… tú vas a ir de gris marengo, que me encanta ese color. Puede parecer simplón, pero yo lo asocio con el peligro, por ejemplo los lobos son de ese color – dijo Lily. Los chicos se miraron preocupados, pero por su forma de hablar, parecía que Lily no sabía ni sospechaba nada – Camisa blanca ligeramente entreabierta y chaqueta a medio cerrar. Un paso medio entre estar arreglado e ir informal.

- Y por último Sirius – dijo Hollie – Tú de negro, descarado. Pantalón y camisa. Y sin chaqueta ni corbata. Muy a lo George Clooney – La chica miró a Zoe, que suspiraba mordiéndose el labio y continuó – Es un actor muggle, - aclaró. _Aunque como mejor irías sería sin nada – _pensó – _Que desperdicio guardar ese monumento en ropa, pero bueno, así la espera será más interesante. Porque vas a ser mío._

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Lily preocupada por la cara de obsesa sexual que tenía su amiga en ese momento.

- George Clooney es mío – le recordó Zoe mirándola como si pudiese entrar en su cabeza y saber que estaba haciendo con su amor platónico.

- Eh… Nada. Solo estaba pensando en… Brad Pitt – Zoe y Lily relajaron su expresión – Es rubio, como los franceses.

- Es verdad – suspiraron las chicas.

* * *

La noche del baile todo era un ir y venir de gente correteando por los pasillos para encontrar a sus amigos y, de paso, intentar cotillear algo sobre los recién llegados.

Dumbledore, conociéndolos, había conseguido de algún modo que la llegada de los alumnos de Beuxbeatons coincidiera con el momento exacto en el que todos los de Hogwarts estaban en sus respectivos cuartos preparándose. Además, nada más llegar, los había conducido al Gran Comedor, donde había instalado unos vestuarios provisionales para que se arreglaran.

A las siete en punto todo Hogwarts se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de roble ansioso por entrar y conocer a los nuevos compañeros.

- ¿Por qué nos hacen esperar tanto? – preguntó una impaciente Zoe a sus amigos.

- Cálmate. El baile empezaba a las siete. Y solo han pasado dos minutos. – le contestó Lily mientras miraba el vestuario de sus compañeros. Ellos llevaban lo aconsejado el día de su llegada y los demás eran una mezcla de todos los estilos posibles de moda.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un profusamente decorado comedor. Las mesas habían desaparecido y sobre la tarima de los profesores se alzaban los franceses.

Tanto unos como otros se observaban mutuamente, intentando averiguar con quien podrían encajar. Uno de los Beuxbeatons, un chico alto, rubio y bastante guapo, había posado su mirada sobre una larga cabellera roja cuando Dumbledore los presentó y comenzó el baile.

Los nuevos bajaron de la tarima y se empezaron a mezclar entre la gente, buscando a aquellos que más les habían llamado la atención.

Un rato después, las tres chicas se encontraban en una pequeña mesita charlando. Sirius estaba en una mesa cercana contando sus batallitas a un nutrido grupo de chicas (tanto de Hogwarts como de Beuxbeatons) y el resto de chicos ya habían encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la noche.

- El caso es que está bueno… - comentó para sí Hollie con la mirada perdida entre la multitud. Sus amigas buscaron a su objetivo y se encontraron nada menos que con…

- ¡¿Diggory?! – se sorprendió Lily – Bueno, sí, tienes razón.

- Dile algo – la animó Zoe mientras la empujaba en el hombro. El muchacho parecía haberse dado cuenta de ellas y se acercaba.

- Pero, pero… ¡es Hufflepuff! No puedo traicionar así mis principios.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – insistió la morena.

- Además, Amos no puede considerarse siquiera como miembro de una casa. Realmente no sé como consiguió entrar en el colegio. – Lily lo decía tan consternada, que sus amigas se echaron a reír - ¡Es verdad! – se defendió – Pero… ya que está aquí es tontería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Yo no lo hice.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nadie lo va a saber – le susurró Zoe mientras Diggory llegaba hasta ella y le pedía un baile. Hollie miró a su alrededor en busca de testigos que pudieran chismorrear de su "desliz". Al no encontrarlos, sonrió y le dijo algo al oído a Amos, contagiándole así su sonrisa al chico. Después se despidió de sus amigas.

- ¡Qué suerte! – suspiró la morena - ¡Quiero bailar! – gritó a la multitud.

- Pues vamos – le dijo una voz a su lado. Se giró para ver a Regulus que le ofrecía una mano. - ¿Puedo robártela un rato? – le preguntó a Lily. Ella asintió.

-¿De verdad no te importa? – inquirió su amiga. – Si quieres esperamos y …

- No pasa nada. Además, siempre puedo irme con Sirius. Ellas parecen estar pasándoselo bien – añadió señalando a sus vecinas de mesa que se reían.

- Ok. Chao. – le dijo Zoe mientras se perdía en la pista de baile con su pareja.

Lily se levantó para ir a coger una bebida cuando sintió a alguien observarla. Se giró y descubrió al chico rubio de antes, que le sonrió. Ella, extrañada, respondió a su saludo y fue hacia la mesa-bar.

- Te aconsejo eso. – Lily, asustada se giró para encontrarse de nuevo con el muchacho.

- Gracias. – le contestó mientras cogía la bebida.

- ¿Estás sola? – ella levantó una ceja – Lo siento. Pero es que me gustaría sacarte a bailar y no quiero causarte problemas.

- No te preocupes. Estoy libre. – sonrió. - ¿Hablamos un rato mientras me tomo la bebida? Además esta música es bastante difícil de bailar. – añadió mientras lo precedía hasta la mesa de antes y comenzaban una conversación sobre sus gustos musicales.

Un rato después, la música cambió y el chico aprovechó la oportunidad empezando a mirar significativamente la pista de baile.

- Anda vamos – rió la pelirroja mientras se dejaba guiar hasta un hueco.

Un poco más lejos, un moreno que había observado toda la escena empezó a cabrearse.

- Ya me he cansado. – le dijo bruscamente a la chica con la que bailaba.

- Pero… si acabamos de…

- Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien - mintió relajando su tono de voz: ella no tenía la culpa. La muchacha, desilusionada, asintió y se marchó con sus amigas. James se acercó entonces a la mesa de Sirius y lo sacó de allí a la fuerza.

- ¡Eh! Estaba en el mejor momento de la hist…

- Mira – le ordenó interrumpiéndole y señalando a Lily y al chico rubio, que en ese momento bailaban bastante agarrados.

- Se lo pasan bien, ¿eh? – sonrió Sirius con picardía. James le fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Qué quieres? Es la pura verdad. Deja a la pelirroja disfrutar… antes de que se convierta en tu esposa – añadió con ironía. Para su sorpresa, James lo tomó como una verdad absoluta.

- Cierto. Que se divierta ahora; pero no conocerá lo mejor hasta que esté conmigo.

- Claro que sí… - le contestó riendo su amigo mientras se lo llevaba hasta la mesa donde sus admiradoras seguían esperando más historias. – Chicas, traigo un segundo narrador – anunció mientras los dos morenos se sentaban y más chicas los rodeaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente el tema de conversación giraba entorno al baile y los recién llegados.

Aprovechando uno de los pocos días soleados, muchos alumnos se reunían junto al lago.

-Bueno Lily ¿qué tal anoche?-preguntó Hollie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó la aludida rápidamente.

-Por cierto francés rubio…

-Pues… ¿y tú cómo lo sabes? Te fuiste con el Diggory- le respondió mientras su cara se encendía por la vergüenza.

-Yo lo sé todo- replicó la castaña con voz misteriosa.

-¿Se lo has dicho tú verdad Zoe? – inquirió la pelirroja a la morena que hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar divertida la conversación.

-¿Yo? No… - le dijo poniendo todo su ánimo en que pareciera que era verdad lo que decía, aunque se le escapó un leve toque sarcástico.

-¡No sabes mentir! – contestó Lily apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

-Si sé – respondió la morena. Odiaba que pusieran en duda su capacidad de hacer algo.

-No sabes.

-Que sí se.

-¡Callaos ya, coño! – Hollie, aburrida del "diálogo" de sus amigas, se puso en medio de ellas.

- Anda cállate tú – le dijo Zoe.

La castaña la empujó un poco, como si le hubiera molestado lo que le había dicho.

- Mira que te meto – la amenazó Zoe intentando no dejar libre a su yo interior que la instaba a tirar a Hollie al lago. Ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a que cumpliese su promesa. Le encanta cabrearla así, y lo mejor es que era algo bastante fácil de conseguir. – Tú te lo has buscado.- le respondió la morena a la vez que se lanzaba hacia ella y comenzaban una persecución alrededor de Lily gritándose y riendo.

-A que te cojo…- Hollie, cansada de correr, se paró de golpe y agarró a Zoe, mitad para ganar la persecución, mitad para que no se rompiera la nariz contra el suelo.

-¿Qué haces niña? – replicó Zoe mientras se enderezaba con aires arrogantes y la empujaba.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Hollie se enfrentó a ella y le devolvió el golpe, empezando así una nueva lucha.

- ¡Anda, estaos quietas! -gritó Lily para hacerse escuchar. La pelirroja estaba cansada de los jueguecitos de sus amigas y además estaba viendo que al final iban a acabar en el lago y luego le tocaría a ella aguantarlas mientras se ponían verdes mutuamente. Siempre hacían lo mismo. Empezaban con una tontería y acababan llamándose de todo menos "bonita".

Como no le hacían caso corrió hacia ellas para tirarlas al lago y luego irse corriendo y que arreglaran sus problemas solas, que ya eran mayorcitas; pero se apartaron justo a tiempo consiguiendo que la que se cayera al agua fuera ella.

Hollie y Zoe se miraron y su enfado se disipó en el mismo instante en el que se empezaron a reír de Lily que pataleaba en el agua.

- ¡No os riáis de mí! ¡Ayudadme a salir! – chilló la pelirroja cabreada.

Pero sus amigas la ignoraron y siguieron riéndose. Unos segundos después, Lily empezó a gritar desesperada, consiguiendo así la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Pero qué...?-preguntó cabreada Zoe mientras giraba para ver porque Lily hacía tanto alboroto.

-¡Ayudadme!-gritó histérica la pelirroja mientras volaba por los aires prisionera del calamar.

-Zoe, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Hollie nerviosa empezando a caminar de forma irritable.

-No se...

-¡Date prisa, Lily podría morir! - gritó Hollie poniendo de los nervios a Zoe.

-¡Te he oído!-gritó Lily.

-Y si... ¡ya sé!-dijo Zoe sacando la varita-Avada...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritó Hollie dándole una patada a la varita.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-rugió enfadada la Slytherin recogiendo su varita rápidamente.

-Ni se te ocurra matar al calamar-dijo furiosa la Ravenclaw.

-Pero ha atrapado a Lily.

-¿Y qué mas da? ¡No puedes matarle!

-¡Gracias por vuestra preocupación!-les gritó Lily

-¿Es más importante para ti el calamar que Lily?-preguntó Zoe.

-Esto...

-¡Hollie!-gritó Lily

-Lily cállate, ¿no ves que estamos hablando?-ordenó Hollie.

-¿No veis que el calamar me ha cogido?

- Claro que lo hemos visto, no estamos ciegas – replicó Zoe por Hollie – pero es que el calamar es una parte muy importante de Hogwarts y sería un sacrilegio matarle – añadió mientras la castaña asentía de acuerdo con la morena, a la que ya no miraba con enfado sino sonriente.

- ¡Así se habla! – la animó. Debido a sus repentinos cambios de estado, las dos chicas se abrazaron de repente y empezaron una charla sobre los derechos de los animales.

- ¡EH! – rugió Lily cabreada al ver como sus amigas pasaban olímpicamente de ella mientras la tenía presa un calamar gigante. - ¡¿Y yo no soy parte importante?!

- Como se nota de que casa eres… - Hollie la miraba con reprobación mientras meneaba la cabeza. Lily se puso roja de furia y fulminó a la castaña de tal modo que la dejó helada.

- Bueno, vale, ahora te sacamos de ahí… - intervino Zoe acercándose cautelosa a Lily y al calamar. Cuando estuvo bien situada apuntó al calamar; Hollie contuvo la respiración, pero la morena le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor en lugar de la maldición que quería usar antes.

Pero el resultado no fue el esperado. Al parecer el hechizo provocó el efecto totalmente contrario, como si el rayo de luz roja le hubiese provocado cosquillas al calamar, ya que ahora se movía violentamente, como si se retorciera de risa. En uno de sus tentáculos se balanceaba peligrosamente Lily, que ahora chillaba enloquecida.

- ¡¡No le mandéis más hechizos!!

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Hollie y Zoe se miraran histéricas. Ahora, aunque apuntaran perfectamente y tuviesen un pulso de hierro (características poco acusadas en ellas), al hechizar al animal podían errar y aturdir a Lily, lo cual sería bastante contraproducente ya que podría caerse inconsciente al lago.

De pronto se escuchó una voz masculina que gritó un extraño hechizo que hipnotizó al calamar.

- Suéltala y cálmate – le dijo suavemente. El calamar obedeció y luego volvió al lago. El chico pronunció otras palabras y éste de nuevo volvió a su estado normal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una alejada casa de Hogsmeade, tres chicos hacían su aparición para encontrarse con un cuarto.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto? – preguntó Remus sorprendido levantando la vista del libro con el que se entretenía.

- Nada, hemos pensado que te aburrirías aquí solo. – contestó James mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Y no vais a cenar? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho incrédulo.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – le respondió Sirius mostrándole una mochila abierta donde se entreveía un montón de comida. – Los elfos se merecen un premio. – agregó sonriendo.

- ¿Y nadie se va a dar cuenta de que faltáis?

- Parece que no quieres que estemos aquí… - comentó Peter con el asentimiento de los otros dos. Remus negó con la cabeza. – Hemos dejado que se forme un rumorcillo por ahí de que esta noche nos íbamos de cacería al pueblo, así las chicas se ocuparán de nuestra coartada.

- Sois los mejores. – dijo Remus sonriente - ¿Y qué hacemos hasta la medianoche?

Los cuatro se pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos, comentando el baile y hablando sobre las nuevas compañeras.

- Son muy simpáticas, ¿verdad, James? – le preguntó Sirius al moreno refiriéndose a las que se habían unido a ellos mientras contaban sus anécdotas.

En ese momento, Remus gritó de dolor y se dobló por la cintura. Sus amigos se acercaron a él para socorrerle. El muchacho levantó los ojos, amarillos ahora y tintados de sangre donde se reflejaba una enorme luna llena, y les habló con una voz extrañamente grave.

- Es la hora.

Pocos minutos después, un lobo, un ciervo, un perro y una rata se alejaban corriendo del sauce boxeador para perderse en el Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí lo que se daba por hoy. Esperamos que os haya gustado y que nos dejéis algún review (aunque solo sea para decirme ¡felicidades!) y así conseguiréis que estemos felices, y si estamos felices tenemos más ganas de escribir… y bueno, que eso. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores, sobre todo a ls que nos siguen desde el primero y a ls que nos han añadido a sus listas de favoritos.

Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo.

¡Chao guapas! (y guapos, por si nos lee algún muchacho, quien sabe…).

DrAgOn-and-PhOeNiX


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** esto es un coñazo. Los personajes no son nuestros (excepto los que si lo son) porque sino no se nos ocurriría cerrar el fandom de HP (jodía Rowling!!).

**Notita autoras:** después de siglos y siglos y siglos de espera, aquí tenéis un nuevo cap. Que conste que hemos tardado menos que en el anterior (solo han sido tres semanitas de nada). Esperamos que os guste mucho y que nos dejéis reviews para amenazarnos para que subamos el próximo cap. Muxos bss!!

**PD:** este cap va dedicado en especial a Pottersita, por su cumple y por seguirnos desde el principio. Muxos bss wapa!!

* * *

Las calles estaban vacías, por ellas sólo circulaban algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts aprovechando un fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Poder salir un rato a tomar algo con sus amigos, ir de compras o salir con el chico que les había rescatado de una criatura gigante eran algunas razones para esas salidas. Otras sólo salían para ir debajo de una capa invisible.

-A ver cuando te coges una capa más grande-dijo Zoe removiéndose incómoda en la capa intentando que sus zapatos no se viesen.

-También podías decrecer tú-respondió Hollie-por cierto, ¿me puedes recordar qué hacemos aquí?

-Pues estamos ayudando a Lily, es obvio.

-¿A qué la ayudamos?-preguntó.

-Pues...sirviéndola como refuerzo en caso de que la intenten violar o algo así.

-¿Ese le va a violar?-preguntó incrédula señalando a un chico rubio que iba agarrado de la mano de una chica pelirroja. Caminaban por la larga calle mirando los escaparates y entrando en algunas tiendas.

-Pues...-dijo intentando dar una buena respuesta.

-Sólo estamos aquí para cotillear, ¿no?-preguntó sonriente.

-Básicamente-respondió sonriendo.

* * *

En un lugar cercano, tres chicos también se removían bajo una capa, tiritando por el frío.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Remus, aburrido ya de perseguir a Peter por entre las calles del pueblo en busca de no se sabía quien, empezó a incordiar a James y Sirius que se encontraban con él.

-¿Pues para que va a ser? – le respondió Sirius desconcertado.

-Para ser buenos amigos – añadió James ayudando al moreno.

-No, esto es de buenos cotillas, pero no de buenos amigos. – insistió Remus.

-A veces los términos se confunden...

-Anda vámonos – terminó la discusión empezando a empujarlos. Los muchachos se dejaron arrastrar hasta que Sirius se paró de golpe y gritó.

- ¡Joder con Peter! - dijo señalando a la muchacha con la que acababa de encontrarse.

- ¿Esa no es Waters? - preguntó Remus.

- ¿La compañera de Zoe?

- Pues eso parece…

-¿Qué hace Peter con ella?-preguntó atónito Remus

-Por eso se ha echado colonia esta mañana...-dijo James.

-Por eso se ha echado gomina...-dijo Remus

-Por eso me pidió los condones...-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los otros dos.

-Chicos, callaos que nos van a descubrir...

De repente una mano levantó la capa.

-¿No ves? Te dije que eran ellos-dijo Zoe sonriente.

-Pues podían haber sido otros tres con una capa invisible-replicó Hollie.

-¿Cómo nos habéis descubierto?-preguntó Sirius

-La pregunta sería cómo no os hemos descubierto antes, se os escucha desde la otra punta de Hogsmeade-dijo Hollie.

-Bueno, da igual,¿qué hacéis aquí?¿por qué lleváis la capa?-preguntó curioso James.

-Eso mismo os podíamos preguntar nosotras-contestó Zoe.

-Ya pero nosotros hemos preguntado antes.

-Ya, pero nosotras os hemos descubierto.

-Ya, pero nosotros...

-Callaos un momento-ordenó Hollie mirando a un punto de la transitada calle-¿ese que está besando a esa tía es Peter?

-¿Esa tía que está siendo besada es Lily?-preguntó entre enfadado y confundido James.

-No, es Sandy. ¡Es Sandy!-gritó Zoe cuando reaccionó.

-No, esa no.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Es Sandy!

-Zoe, no está diciendo esa, esta diciendo que: ¡Lily y el francesito se están besando!-gritó emocionada Hollie.

-¿Quién ese ese francesito?-preguntó James remarcando la última palabra.

- Es verdad, que vosotros no conocéis la historia. – comentó la morena cuando dejó de mirar a su amiga. - ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a Las Tres Escobas, nos pedimos algo y nos ponemos al día?

Los demás asintieron y salieron de allí aún con las capas. Al llegar a la calle principal, las guardaron y caminaron en silencio hasta el bar. Cuando llegaron ocuparon una mesa apartada y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla.

Una vez que entraron un poco en calor, los chicos les contaron lo raro que había actuado Peter esa semana, pasando poco tiempo con ellos y más embobado que de costumbre. También les contaron lo que había pasado esa misma mañana con la colonia, la gomina y los preservativos de Sirius.

-¡Mierda! – intervino Zoe en ese momento. Todos la miraron sorprendidos – Esta noche no tengo habitación – se quejó.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius confuso mientras los demás se reían.

-Dios, y que tu seas el Casanova de Hogwarts… - comentó James. Sirius pareció reaccionar en ese momento y se disculpó algo sonrojado

- Es que el frío me congela las ideas y…

-Déjalo, campeón. – le contestó Remus con unas palmaditas burlonas en la espalda. – Ahora os toca a vosotras – añadió mirando a las chicas. James se acomodó mejor en su asiento y dio un largo trago a su cerveza para calmarse.

Las chicas se miraron y Hollie les contó lo que había pasado en el baile y como Lily y Zoe habían discutido porque la morena se lo había contado. Como después habían empezado a pelearse ella y Zoe y como Lily acabó en brazos del calamar. Después Zoe les narró como habían intentado salvarla y como al final había aparecido el francés y con un hechizo extraño la había salvado. La pelirroja le había dado las gracias y él le había pedido una cita que ella aceptó. Luego se habían puesto a hablar sobre el baile y Lily las había abandonado. Ni siquiera les había comentado que hoy sería su cita, sino que ellas lo habían descubierto gracias a la capa de Hollie.

-Entonces ese rubio es con quien estuvo en el baile. – comentó Sirius sin darse cuenta de la cara congestionada de su moreno amigo.- Ya decía yo que se lo estaba pasando bien…

En ese momento, James se levantó bruscamente y se refugió en el servicio.

-Joder, mira que eres sensible – le reprochó sarcásticamente Zoe al moreno.

Hollie se levantó entonces y siguió a James. Se coló en el baño de caballeros y cerró la puerta para que nadie les molestara.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo y hacía bolitas con papel higiénico que después encestaba en una papelera. La muchacha sonrió de lado tristemente y se sentó enfrente de él.

-James-susurró la chica.

-Mmmm-respondió James que seguía tirando papeles.

-James...-dijo la chica que recogía los papeles del suelo y se los volvía a tirar al chico.

-Mmmm-volvió a responder.

-Sirius no lo hizo con mala intención, no quería herirte-dijo mientras seguía tirando bolitas de papel.

-Ya lo sé-dijo James-Pero tiene razón, Lily está muy feliz con ese chico.

-James, no creo que Lily se haya enamorado de ese chico.

-Pero le salvó la vida, eso une mucho a la gente-rebatió el moreno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Has salvado a alguien y te has enamorado de ella?-preguntó la chica. Al escuchar el silencio de James siguió-Además, Lily no es de las chicas que se enamoran sólo con ver a un chico, tiene que haber algo más, como mucho será un rollo.

-Ya, pero prefiere enrollarse con él antes que conmigo-dijo James agachando la cabeza.

Hollie se levantó y se sentó al lado del chico.

-James-dijo Hollie-no te preocupes, seguro que esto se arregla, además,¿desde cuando el gran James Potter se vence tan rápidamente? –dijo sonriendo.

-Hollie, por mucho que me intentes subir la moral no lo conseguirás, nunca lo entenderás-dijo con un tono cansado.

-James, si te entenderé, te entiendo muy bien-dijo la chica abrazándose las piernas-a mi también me gusta una persona.

-¿Quién?-preguntó James curioso.

-Una persona que no sabe que me gusta. Una persona por la que llevo colada un montón de tiempo, pero...bueno, da igual-dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa.

-Hollie, desahógate-dijo James pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-James, es que es demasiado complicado, no lo entenderías-dijo Hollie recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a entender? Hollie, me gusta Lily, y mucho, y no me hace caso, se acaba de liar con un francés que le ha salvado la vida,¿de verdad crees que no te puedo entender?¿aunque sea sólo un poco?

-Vale-dijo esta sonriendo-te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo, palabra de merodeador-dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-James, es que resulta que me gusta un chico con el que me lié el año pasado.

-¿Diggory?

-¡No!

-Ah, vale

-Me lié con él, pero él no sabe nada. Fue durante una borrachera, nos acostamos y...

-Y te empezó a gustar-terminó la frase James.

-Si, es que es tan mono, y tan dulce y tan...Sirius.

-¡¿Sirius?!-exclamó James-¡¿Te gusta Sirius?! ¡¿Te acostaste con Sirius?!

-Ssssh...James, baja la voz-susurró Hollie-Si, me gusta Sirius. Sí, me acosté con Sirius.

-¿Te gusta Sirius?¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó esta.

-No se, es Sirius...es tu amigo.

-Lily es tu amiga-le rebatió.

-Pero es distinto, Sirius es un mujeriego-dijo James.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo jures-dijo Hollie recostándose otra vez sobre James.

Éste le apretó cariñosamente contra él.

-Bueno,¿y porqué no se lo dices?

-¿Estás tonto?¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

-Pues: Sirius, me gustas mucho.

-James, tú lo has dicho, es mi amigo, no quiero que se estropee nuestra amistad por una tontería.

-Hollie, no es una tontería, son tus sentimientos.

-James, prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie-dijo esta girándose para mirar cara a cara al chico.

-Te lo prometo, ya te lo he prometido.

-Ni a Sirius-dijo esta insistiendo otra vez.

-Ni a Sirius...-dijo este rodando los ojos-Anda, vámonos-dijo levantándose.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó la castaña todavía sentada en el suelo.

-¿Me tienes que contar algo más?-preguntó James tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-No, creo que no-dijo sonriéndole y aceptando su mano-¿Tu ya estás mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias Hollie-dijo abrazándola.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, antes de salir y se giraron los dos a la vez y dijeron:

-Te ayudaré.

* * *

-Oye Sirius, creo que te has pasado-repitió por décima vez Zoe-Creo que deberías ir a ver si está bien.

-¡¿Puedes callarte de una vez?! Me lo has repetido un millón de veces...-dijo Sirius exasperado.

-Sólo han sido cinco-replicó Peter- Además tiene razón.

-¿No ves?-dijo Zoe-Hasta Peter cree que te has pasado.

-Mirad-dijo Remus señalando a puerta de los servicios-Ya vienen.

Hollie y James salieron juntos del servicio de los chicos, iban abrazados y bastante sonrientes.

-Oye James, que perdón...-dijo Sirius cuando James llegó a la mesa.

-No pasa nada-dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Nos volvemos ya al colegio? Es que estoy algo cansada-dijo Hollie que seguía de pie.

-¿Y nos vamos a perder el día libre?-preguntó Zoe.

-Hollie, si quieres yo te acompaño-se ofreció Sirius levantándose de la silla.

-¿Y me vas a abandonar?-preguntó melodramática Zoe-Esto no te lo perdonaré...

-Bueno...me quedo-dijo Sirius sentándose.

-¿Y no me vas a acompañar a mí?-preguntó también de una forma melodramática Hollie-Pues yo tampoco te lo perdonaré.

-Bueno...pues te acompaño-dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Zoe. A este grito Sirius se sentó deprisa.

-Hollie, yo te acompaño-dijo sonriendo Remus-Además tengo que hacer un par de cosas.

* * *

Hollie y Remus caminaban por el camino que comunicaba el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade con Hogwarts.

-Oye Remus, gracias por acompañarme, es que estaba agotada-dijo Hollie ajustándose el abrigo.

-Claro, tanto espiar...-dijo sonriendo.

-Quien fue a hablar...-contestó ésta también sonriendo-Oye ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer en Hogwarts?

-Nada, hablar con una persona-le respondió.

-¿Con quién?

-Con una chica.

-¿Con cual?

-Con una que tiene un año menos que nosotros.

-¿Con cual?

-Con Mary.

-¿La de Gryffindor?

-Con la de Hufflepuff.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Hollie parándose en mitad del camino-¿Para qué?

-Para pedirle una cita-dijo Remus sin pararse.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntó esta otra vez parándose de nuevo en mitad del camino.

-Vamos Hollie, no te quedes atrás que hace frío-dijo Remus agarrando a Hollie de la mano y tirando de ella hacia delante.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con una Huffie?-preguntó esta atónita-¿No sabes que son las peores?

-Hollie, ellas piensan lo mismo de las Ravenclaws y sigo siendo tu amigo,¿no? Y también soy amigo de una Slytherin sabiendo como se llevan nuestras casas,¿no?-preguntó este en tono serio.

-Si...si así visto tienes razón...-dijo Hollie pensándolo-¡pero no deja de ser una Hufflepuff!

-Ay Dios, por las barbas de Merlín, lo que hay que aguantar...-dijo Remus dándose por vencido-Hollie, voy a salir con ella quieras o no,¿vale?

-Vaaale...-dijo rindiéndose al fin –pero no esperes que me lleve bien con ella, no la soporto.

-No te pido que seas su íntima amiga, pero si estamos todos juntos que no corra la sangre,¿vale?-preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-No te prometo nada-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana del lunes siguiente y se encontraban en la clase optativa de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ese día la clase consistía en buscar comida y alimentar a unos extraños animales parecidos a ornitorrincos que lo único que sabían hacer era berrear para que les dieran comida y producir un extraño jugo que servía para curar el acné producido por maldiciones y males de ojo. El profesor aquel día no tenía muchas ganas de jaleo, así que consiguió escabullirse más de normal permitiendo así a sus alumnos ponerse al día en las últimas novedades del fin de semana.

Cerca de las lindes del bosque, recogiendo pequeñas ramitas y hojas para los animalillos se encontraban los Merodeadores, Lily, Hollie y Zoe. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era la única clase en la que todos coincidían, por lo que solían aprovecharla bastante bien. Ese día, los que habían estado espiando a sus amigos, empezaron a hacerles preguntas curiosas que Peter y Lily intentaban escurrir, sin mucho éxito por parte de ninguno.

-¿Y dónde estuviste entonces el sábado? Te estuvimos buscando pero no te encontramos…- dejó caer de pasada Zoe a Lily. La pelirroja la miró perspicaz y le sonrió de lado.

-Venga, déjate de rollos. Sé perfectamente que de algún modo que prefiero no conocer ya que no me gustaría desconfiar de mis amigas – dijo mirando significativamente a Hollie que le sostuvo la mirada con cara de niña buena – conseguisteis averiguarlo. Y seguro que vosotros – añadió mirando a los chicos – hicisteis lo mismo con Peter.

-No es nuestra culpa. Teníamos que estar allí porque si no… - Lily observó a Sirius, esperando su respuesta – Por si os pasaba algo.

-Claro. – le contestó sarcástica.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres admitirlo, te toca atrevimiento.- todos miraron curiosos a James. - ¿No os acordáis del tren? A mí me gustó el juego – comentó recordando el beso. Hollie lo miró comprensiva y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Elijo atrevimiento. - Lily decidió que sería divertido y aceptó, arrastrando con ella a todos los demás.

-Pero aquí no se puede jugar bien. – dijo Remus - ¿Quedamos esta tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres? Allí podremos disponer de todo lo necesario – el muchacho miró a sus amigos con sus ojos dorados llenos de picardía.

* * *

A las cinco de esa misma tarde se encontraron frente a la pared de piedra y desearon un lugar provisto de todo lo necesario para una partida de Verdad o Atrevimiento interesante.

La sala que se les apareció era enorme. Tenía grandes armarios para poder esconderse o hacer algún tipo de prueba, un montón de cajas con todo tipo de disfraces, desde los más infantiles e inofensivos a los que ya subían un poco de tono, comida y un espacio abarrotado de cojines en el centro para que pudiesen sentarse.

Cada uno ocupó un asiento y entonces se miraron sin saber muy bien como empezar.

-Bueno, pues… - intentó romper el hielo Peter.

-¿Empezamos con tu prueba o prefieres retractarte? – le cortó James mirando a Lily. Lo mejor era empezar con decisión y dejar que después el juego tomara el camino que quisiera. Lily lo miró y pareció pensarse su proposición.

-¿De verdad vais a dejarme que ahora elija verdad? – preguntó sorprendida. Los demás asintieron - ¿Cuál era exactamente la pregunta?

-Pues ahora no estoy muy segura… - le contestó Hollie – Pero tengo una que será parecida: ¿qué hiciste con el francesito?

Lily suspiró. Pensó que quizá lo mejor sería decírselo para que no se empezaran a imaginar nada raro. Realmente lo único que habían hecho era salir a dar una vuelta viendo tiendas. Luego él le había invitado a golosinas de Honeydukes, las habían empezado a compartir y terminaron liándose en un parquecillo cercano. Hasta ahí era una cita bastante normal, si solo les contaba eso… pero en ese momento se fijó en que Zoe no se había olvidado de esa botellita de cristal que había sido la causante de muchas pruebas y decidió que no quería que supieran lo que pasó después. Como él la acompañó hasta la torre pero que en vez de dormir allí terminó desnuda junto al rubio en una sala abandonada.

-Atrevimiento. – respondió Lily.

-Lo sabía.- murmuró Sirius. Luego la miró y pensó en que castigo podía ponerle para que hubiese preferido contárselo todo, pero Remus se le adelantó.

-¿Sabes de qué me estoy acordando? – le comentó a la pelirroja con un tono de voz peligroso que la hizo ponerse a alerta. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace un par de veranos te fui a visitar a tu casa y como no estabas tu madre, muy amable, me llevó adonde habías ido? – todos miraban extrañados a Remus, Lily incluida – Recuerdo perfectamente lo bien que te quedaba ese tutú rosa – concluyó mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa y ganándose una mirada de odio.

Lily se avergonzaba muchísimo de esa etapa de su vida. En aquel fatídico verano, una estúpida pelea con su hermana la había llevado a apostarse hacer todos los trabajos de la casa de la otra durante un mes a quien aguantase más en un estúpido cursillo de ballet. Lo peor para ella fue que a pesar de haber durado en esa pesadilla durante tres semanas, Petunia había aguantado el mes entero, lo que la había llevado a tener el doble de tareas el mes siguiente y a soportar las burlas de su hermana por su estilo bailando o, mejor dicho, su falta de él.

Esa horrorosa tarde que Lily había intentado borrar de su memoria de todas las formas posibles, Remus había ido a verla. Tan sólo se conocían de aquel año en el que ambos habían sido elegidos como prefectos, pero congeniaron bastante bien, por lo que quedaron algunos días en verano. Y uno de esos días fue cuando su orgullosa madre lo había llevado hasta el centro de baile donde pudo contemplar el porqué del enfado de la pelirroja con el baile clásico. No hablaron nunca de lo ocurrido y Lily mantenía la ingenua idea de que Remus se había olvidado de ese desafortunado incidente. Pero no.

-¿Bailabas ballet? – le preguntó totalmente sorprendida Zoe mirándola como si no la conociera.

-¿Y por qué este lo sabe y a nosotras no nos lo habías dicho? – añadió bastante molesta Hollie.

-Bueno, dejad las peleas de gatas para luego. – cortó la discusión James. Luego se giró sonriente a Lily señalando a Sirius que sujetaba un maillot rosa pastel y un tutú a juego - Vamos a ver ese talento.

-Cuando quieras – añadió Peter a la vez que empezaba a sonar El Lago de los Cisnes.

* * *

Un par de horas más o menos después, aún se encontraban en aquella sala. Después de una partida bastante entretenida y en la que se habían descubierto algunos secretos y muchos talentos ocultos, habían parado un momento para picar algo. En ese momento Zoe pareció acordarse de algo.

-¿Sabéis que sería lo que molaría mucho? – todos la miraron curiosos – Hacer una apuesta grande, en la que tuviésemos que participar todos y que si no se cumpliera conllevaría un castigo peor aún.

-Cierto – coincidió Sirius - ¿Pero que hacemos?

-¿Una broma a lo grande? – propuso Peter.

-Demasiado normal – desecharon la idea los chicos.

-¿Teñirnos el pelo? – comentó Lily cogiendo un mechón del negro pelo de Sirius y haciendo una pequeña ilusión en el que se le veía con el pelo rosa fucsia con mechas verdes pistacho.

-Ni de coña – contestó el chico mientras el resto se reía. De pronto, el muchacho empezó a hablar.

-¿Y si nos disfrazamos de algo? Halloween está cerca y podíamos hacer nuestra la costumbre esa de los muggles de disfrazarse. – sugirió.

-Pues es una buena idea – apoyó Remus mientras los demás asentían. - ¿Y de qué?

-Tiene que ser algo atrevido… No lo típico de muertos y zombies - contestó Lily.

-¿De algo picante? – sugirió James imaginándose a su Lily vestida de enfermera caliente.

- ¡No! – contestó Hollie. – _Aunque no deberíais estar mal vestidos de bomberos… Sobre todo uno que yo me sé – _añadió para sus adentros.

-Yo tenía una pequeña idea – dijo Zoe. – Tiene que ser algo que de verdad llame la atención así que tal si nos vestimos de…? – comentó mientras sujetaba una manzana. Peter la miró sorprendido y la interrumpió.

-Lo dices de coña, ¿no?

-Pero si todavía no ha dicho nada – se quejó Remus.

-¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Quiere vestirnos de muebles! – todos se intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión.

-No era eso exactamente – siguió Zoe. – Es de algo que me gusta más – Hollie se dio una palmada en la frente y preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué comida queréis ser? – Zoe sonrió y con una mirada significativa le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

-Serás… - le dijo James.

-Es una buena idea – afirmó Lily. – Ahora vamos decidir que vamos a ser cada uno.

-¿Y si no queremos ir todo el día vestidos de comida? – preguntó Peter.

-No sería todo el día, tan solo después de las clases – aclaró Sirius. – Además, el castigo será peor, Peter. - El aludido tragó saliva.

-A ver, empecemos. – habló la Slytherin - ¿Tu que quieres ser, Peter?

-Yo sé un traje que le quedaría de lujo – intervino Hollie – Aceituna rellena.

-¿Qué? – logró articular Peter mientras todos se reían – Esto es por tu culpa – dijo enfrentándose a Zoe – Pues entonces tu vas a ser una cereza. Y bien roja. – James, que se estaba riendo paró al sentirse observado por la Slytherin

-Si yo, una Slytherin de pies a cabeza tiene que ir de rojo, el principito de Gryffindor irá de verde. Tú eres una manzana.

-Eh, que yo no tengo la culpa – se quejó el muchacho. – Pues si nos ponemos así, Hollie, tu vas a ser un limón.

-Serás cabrón – siseó. Lily se reía estridentemente a su lado, por lo que la aprovechó para vengarse. - ¿De que te ríes, lechuguita?

Lily miró cabreada a su alrededor en busca de alguien con quien pagar su enfado y se encontró a Remus, quien le había procurado esa patética demostración de ballet. Le miró y tan solo pronunció un nombre.

– Zanahoria.

Todos se callaron, cada uno un poco molesto con quien había elegido su disfraz, pero cuando se imaginaron la escena, todos se echaron a reír. Todos menos Sirius, que un poco apenado comentó.

-¿Y yo? – sus amigos se echaron un pequeño vistazo y todos a una dieron su respuesta.

-¡Plátano!

-¿Eso es una indirecta? – preguntó uniéndose a las risas de sus amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **los personajes, por mucho que nos cueste admitirlo, no son nuestros...Sólo son de Jotacá, y ella no nos los da...dice que son suyos y de nadie más, que sólo nos los deja para que nos divirtamos un poquillo usándolos en nuestros fics...

**Nota de autoras: **perdón!!perdonadnos!! sabemos que hemos tardado así como unos cinco milenios en actualizar, y esperamos que no nos odieis mucho por eso, pero es que queríamos replantearnos un poco cómo íbamos a seguir el fic, porque andábamos un poquito pilladas, y entre eso, y que durante el verano no hemos podido hablar mucho...pues lo hemos ido dejando, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Verdad o Atrevimiento!!(parece increible...jaja).

Queríamos agradecer los reviews que Blue Ewilan Kamille y Nixi Evans nos dejaron y también gracias a los que nos leen pero no dejan review, pero podian dejarlo...jaja.

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los Gryffindor miraban ansiosos el reloj esperando que esa tortura de clase de Historia de la Magia terminase pronto, aunque la siguiente hora tuvieran que pasarla en silencio en la sala de estudios. Cuando por fin tocó la campana, salieron disparados hacia el pasillo, donde se sentaron para esperar a Hollie y Zoe que salían de clase de Defensa.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se arrastraron hasta la sala de estudio, donde les esperaban dos horas de deberes y la pesada de la profesora de Herbología haciendo guardia. Se sentaron todos en la misma mesa y sacaron plumas y pergaminos.

Al día siguiente, nada más bajar a sus respectivas salas comunes, se encontraron con un cartel anunciando la salida especial a Hogsmeade para celebrar Halloween, lo que les hizo acordarse de su apuesta.

Cuando se vieron en el Comedor, todos se lanzaron miradas significativas para ausentarse esa tarde para confeccionar sus respectivos disfraces. Halloween era ese mismo viernes y solo les quedaban un par de días para preparar todo.

La semana pasó veloz, y casi sin darse cuenta se encontraron con que era la última hora de clase del viernes. Con paso demasiado lento comparado con otros viernes, entraron en el Gran Comedor por última vez antes de que sus reputaciones murieran esa misma tarde. Si no se hubieran emocionado tanto esa tarde y no hubieran hecho el pacto de sangre… pero ya estaba hecho y ahora había que apechugar, que en cojones no les ganaba nadie. Al salir después de comer, decidieron quedar a las siete frente al reloj.

* * *

-No puedo salir así – se quejaba Sirius desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

Eran cerca de las siete y todos se estaban preparando para el gran momento. Sirius se había encerrado en el baño y se negaba a salir mientras que desde fuera Remus, James y Peter ya vestidos le insistían.

-Venga tío, que eres Griffindor – le dijo Peter.

-Que eres un Merodeador – añadió James.

-Sirius, esta es la mejor manera de deshonrar a tu familia – concluyó Remus. Al oír esta última aportación, Sirius pareció reaccionar y salió del baño embutido en su traje de plátano.

-Chicos, tenéis mucha razón. Sobre todo tú, zanahoria – añadió mirando a Remus – Soy un Black descarriado, un Merodeador y un Griffindor. Con dos cojones – dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía del cuarto todo lo digno que era capaz vestido de fruta. Los demás suspiraron y le siguieron con el mismo estilo.

* * *

-¿Por qué acepté? – se preguntaba mentalmente Zoe mientras miraba el pequeño corte que se hizo en el dedo para hacer el juramento.

Mientras caminaba distraída, se chocó contra algo amarillo contra lo que rebotó.

-Hola – la saludó Hollie desde su cáscara. – ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Menos mal que te encuentro – respondió la morena intentando abrazarla, aunque sin conseguirlo. Cuando desistió añadió – Cuando he pasado por la sala común se me han quedado mirando con una cara… aunque la verdad es que hubiera sido la hostia echarles entonces una foto – terminó pensativa.

-Yo es que cuando he salido no había nadie. Pero en el pasillo me he cruzado con dos chicos de primero que estaban asombrados por los fantasmas y cuando han visto a un limón gigante que hablaba y andaba han echado a correr. Creo que eran hijos de muggles – las dos chicas se echaron a reír mientras se encaminaban hacia el reloj.

* * *

Los Merodeadores se pararon poco antes de llegar al reloj al oír una voz conocida. Detrás de una esquina se encontraba Lily agazapada que hablaba para ella misma.

-Venga Lily, eres una campeona. Vas a salir ahí fuera sin problemas. Sí, vas vestida de lechuga, ¿y qué? Eres una lechuga con clase.

-Eso siempre. Y además sigues estando buena incluso vestida de vegetal – le dijo James mientras se colocaba a su lado. La pelirroja dio un respingo y se giró encontrándose con los chicos que la miraban sonrientes. – Gracias – le contestó a James con un intento de sarcasmo aunque se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lily?

Jeremías, el muchacho francés, se acercó a ella con una cara extraña.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ah hola – le contestó sonriente a la vez que se acercaba para darle un beso, pero el muchacho se apartó ligeramente haciendo que el beso se posara sobre su mejilla en vez de sobre sus labios. Lily, bastante contrariada, miró a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no os adelantáis por si ya han llegado Hollie y Zoe? Ahora voy yo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y se fueron. Mientras que se alejaban por el pasillo le lanzaron miradas de odio al francés.

Lily se giró de nuevo hacia Jeremías y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? – el muchacho, incómodo, intentó apartar la mirada, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Es que… - el muchacho titubeó, pero finalmente recorrió a Lily con la mirada – Eso también te lo podía preguntar yo a ti.

-¿Lo dices por el disfraz? Es una apuesta que hice con mis amigos, tampoco creo que sea tan ma… - el muchacho la interrumpió empujándola tras una columna al oír voces por el pasillo. Cuando cesaron, la dejó salir - …lo. Mira Jeremías, si ni siquiera eres capaz de que te vean conmigo…

-No es por ti, pero no quiero que te vean así vestida. Ahora te conjuro algo de ropa, te cambias y nos vamos al lago, ¿vale?

-No, no vale. He quedado con mis amigos y quiero salir con ellos.

-Lily, no quería llegar a esto, pero bueno… No aguanto a tus amigos. Los chicos son una pandilla de inmaduros, la Ravenclaw es una marisabidilla y la Slytherin es un putón. No deberías salir con ellos. Yo te presentaré a gente mucho mejor. Venga, ven conmigo – la pelirroja se quedó clavada en el sitio con los ojos y la boca totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Lo estas diciendo de coña, ¿verdad? – susurró peligrosamente.

-No – respondió el chico haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza velada en ese tono de voz.

-Eres gilipollas. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar a mis amigos, lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, para salir con un mamón como tu? Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. Mira, gracias por salvarme del calamar y por las gominolas que me compraste, pero no te vuelvas a acercar a mí si no quieres acabar tus días en una silla de ruedas. – terminó a la vez que se giraba y empezaba a alejarse con paso firme.

-¡Te arrepentirás! ¡A mí no me deja nadie!

Lily se giró lentamente a la vez que le apuntaba con la varita y murmuraba un hechizo.

-A-mí-nadie-me-amenaza – vocalizó lentamente antes de girarse e irse por el pasillo tatareando una canción mientras que Jeremías se convertía en una masa amorfa parecida a la gelatina.

Lily llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, que ya se habían reunido y comparaban sus disfraces. Cuando se les acercó, los chicos la miraron interrogativos, pero ella evitó sus miradas y se unió a la conversación.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó James.

-No sé, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines – contestó Peter - ¿Qué os parece?

-Vale, así seguro que nos mira todo el mundo… - replicó Hollie.

Salieron a los jardines y comenzaron a asustar a los niños de primero mientras se reían de las caras de sus compañeros. Al cabo de un rato, se aburrieron y se sentaron bajo un árbol cerca del lago, mirando como el calamar hacía sus ejercicios vespertinos.

-Oíd, ¿y si echamos un partido de Quidditch? – inquirió Sirius.

-Vale. Chicos contra chicas. Y empieza quien llegue antes – contestó Zoe mientras agarraba a Hollie y Lily y empezaban a correr hasta el campo.

-¡Tramposas!

La carrera improvisada llamó la atención de las personas que paseaban por los terrenos, que los siguieron y se acomodaron en las gradas cuando descubrieron el partido "amistoso".

Las chicas, que habían llegado antes, estaban en el vestuario buscando las escobas y las pelotas cuando llegaron los chicos. Cada uno eligió una escoba y salieron al campo entre las aclamaciones de los presentes.

James, Peter, Lily y Zoe se subieron a sus respectivas escobas y dieron una pequeña vuelta por el campo para comprobar la capacidad de movimiento que tenían con los trajes. Cuando terminaron se fijaron en que los demás seguían en el suelo y los miraban con odio.

-¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Peter – Tenemos que empezar antes de que anochezca.

-Si eres capaz de explicarnos como montarnos… - contestó Remus molesto.

Sus amigos se fijaron entonces en el problema y se echaron a reír.

-¡No os riáis! La culpa es vuestra por ponernos estos trajes – dijo Hollie.

-¡Eh! Que fuiste tú quien eligió mi disfraz – le contestó Peter.

-¡Eh! Y el mío también – añadió Lily molesta.

-Si, y tú me pusiste esta zanahoria – replicó Remus – Y encima yo no pude poner ningún traje – se quejó.

-Bueno, pero la cosa es que no podemos jugar así vestidos – comentó Sirius después de un rato de silencio - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vosotros no sé, nosotros echar un partidito – dijo Zoe mientras le robaba la quaffle a James y echaba a volar con ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Ladrona! ¡Devuélvemela!

-¡No! ¡Toma Lily! ¡Acaba con ellos! ¡Yo distraigo a Peter!

Mientras ellos jugaban, en tierra Hollie se debatía pensando como sentarse sin clavarse el pico que sobresalía entre sus piernas.

-¿Sois capaces de sentaros? – les preguntó a sus amigos.

-Bah, yo no. Esto es un coñazo – contestó Remus mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las gradas – A ver si por arriba es más fácil – añadió.

-Esta es la forma más fácil – le dijo Sirius mientras la agarraba del brazo y la tiraba hacia atrás, quedando tirada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la parte media del plátano - ¿A qué así se está más cómodo?

Hollie se tiñó súbitamente de rojo al notar la posición en la que se encontraba con Sirius.

_-Para una vez que estoy a solas con él y soy una mierda de limón. ¡El mundo es injusto! Aunque la verdad es que estoy apoyada en su regazo… o creo que estoy en esa parte de su cuerpo… - _pensó Hollie mientras su cara cada vez agrupaba más sangre.

Un rato más tarde, Zoe, James, Peter y Lily bajaron cansados tras el partido que al final quedó en empate de cero a cero. Los trajes impedían que agarrasen bien el balón y cuando los conseguían los disfraces de sus compañeros tapaban todos los aros.

Cuando bajaron se acercaron hasta Hollie y Sirius mientras Remus bajaba de las gradas para reunirse con ellos.

Hollie se percató demasiado tarde de la presencia de sus amigos, y cuando una bola roja se acercó a ella para intentar levantarla, se asustó y al moverse comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo hasta llegar al borde del lago.

-¡Hollie! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron sus amigos cuando llegaron hasta ella.

-S-sí, no os preocupéis. Pero vamos adentro ya, le estoy empezando a coger asco a este traje.

-Cierto. Además ya es muy tarde – le contestó James mirando su reloj.

Entraron todo lo sigilosos que pudieron en el castillo. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras donde se tenían que separar, Peeves se acercó por detrás y les tiró sendos globos de agua. Tomados por sorpresa, los chicos gritaron al notar el agua fría por sus espaldas.

-¿Quién anda por ahí? – oyeron gritar a Filch mientras sus pasos se acercaban rápidamente.

-¡Dispersión! – gritaron todos.

Comenzaron a correr cada uno por un lado, intentando encontrar un lugar seguro para guarecerse.

* * *

Peter subió las escaleras a trompicones y se chocó con Sandy, que también corría desesperada escapando del conserje de Hogwarts.

-¡Sandy!

-¡Peter!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú?

-Pues yo…

Pero en ese momento los pasos de Filch resonaron por el pasillo y los interrumpieron. Peter agarró a Sandy de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella pensando algún sitio donde esperar a que Filch se cansara.

¡Entremos aquí! Solo se puede abrir con una varita – le dijo Sandy a su acompañante mientras tiraba de él y entraban en una habitación oscura.

* * *

Zoe y Sirius comenzaron a correr por el pasillo de la derecha y después varios minutos se quedaron paralizados al cruzarse con Peeves. Intentaron retroceder en silencio y huir de él, pero el poltergeist les escuchó y comenzó a perseguirles por los pasillos que ya habían recorrido.

-Sirius, como sigamos con esta dirección encontraremos otra vez a Filch o a su estúpida gata-susurró la chica mientras corría al lado del muchacho.

-Vale, piensa rápido Sirius-se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba concentrarse-¡Ya se!

Cogió del codo a la Slytherin y la empujó dentro de uno de los tapices a una enorme sala tapizada de morado que parecía un salón para tomar el té.

Después de normalizar un poco sus respiraciones tras la carrera, Zoe miró a Sirius con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo sabías que aquí había una sala oculta?

-Perdona, guapa, pero estás hablando con uno de los merodeadores-le contestó con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-Se me había olvidado que tenía ese privilegio- replicó la chica tumbándose en uno de los sillones.

* * *

Remus cogió rápidamente a Hollie, la que tenía más próxima, y comenzó a subir las escaleras intentando huir del conserje a la vez que intentaban acordarse de que escalones eran los falsos. Lo único que les faltaba era que se quedasen allí encajados.

Después de un rato de vueltas infructuosas en las que no habían sentido cerca ni una vez ni al conserje ni a su gata ni a Peeves, empezaron a bajar el ritmo de la carrera hasta que acabaron andando por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts como quien pasea por un museo.

-Mira, está mi Sala Común aquí al lado, ¿vamos?-preguntó la castaña.

-Claro, así esperamos a que Filch deje de buscarnos. Si es que se acuerda de nosotros…

Entraron en la gran Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Era una estancia rodeada de estanterías repletas de libros, y en una esquina una estatua de la fundadora, Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Qué bien os lo montáis los Ravenclaw's, ¿no?-comentó asombrado Remus mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías y comenzaba a hojear los libros que se encontraban en ella. Allí seguro que había más ejemplares que en la biblioteca.

-Si, está bastante mejor mi Sala Común que la tuya-puntualizó Hollie riéndose a la vez que se acomodaba en un sofá mientras le explicaba a Remus de que iba cada libro.

* * *

Lily había empujado a James en su huída y ambos habían acabado en los jardines. Al saberse seguros, ya que pocas veces Filch salía al patio teniendo alumnos despiertos y fuera de sus camas dentro del castillo, comenzaron a pasear por allí disfrutando de la fresca brisa de otoño.

Mientras caminaban se toparon con una pareja que se estaba dando el lote aprovechando la oscuridad. Lily y James se miraron y se acercaron sigilosamente pues sus almas cotillas los empujaban a ello. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerlos, Lily masculló varios insultos y maldiciones y echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, dejando a un paralizado James viendo como Jeremías, el supuesto novio de Lily, se enrollaba con otra chica. Cuando el estupor se le pasó, corrió hacia Lily, que se encontraba sentada en la puerta de los vestuarios mirando fijamente al frente.

-Lily, no sé que decirte, yo…

Pero a ella no le importó. Lo miró con tristeza y se levantó. Se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras lágrimas de rabia recorrían sus mejillas. James le devolvió el abrazo y abrió los vestuarios para que pudieran charlar cómodamente, ya que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar en esas noches de octubre.


End file.
